That's What I Wasn't Expecting
by Slightly.Amusing
Summary: "I was so surprised, I spit milkshake all over the immortal's face."  Calixte Johnston is going to back to camp soon, as expected, but she will soon realize that her expectations won't apply here.
1. Dear Old Introductions

**I don't look, write, or smell like Rick Riordan. So I must not be him or own the Percy Jackson series.**

I wake up on the Saturday after the last day of school. The sunlight breaking through the blinds making it hot and bright. I moan and turn over on my stomach, and cover my head with the pillow. I can tell it isn't noon yet. We're leaving for camp tomorrow so I decide to sleep in until my 'cousins' decide to throw me onto the grass out back and spray me with the hose. I hate Ares kids. They get worked up over nothing.

Aphrodite girls just laugh and take pictures that they'll post to facebook and send to all the guys they assumed I had a crush on even though I don't have a facebook. The Hermes boy that lives with us, Adrian, will help me steal their cell phones and delete those pictures. He's one of the less mischievous people in his cabin. Adrian's current crush is Alex Wise. Her name gives away who her godly parent is completely. She's smart. Adrian wants to be smart. They're a match he's hoping for.

Anyway, et me explain our house hold to you if you can't figure it out. My dad and his fiancée, Sarah, own this large house close to camp. It was pretty lonely and empty and Sarah was a demigod. She knew exactly how lonely camp can be during fall, winter, and spring. She didn't get to go to school or meet anyone normal, so being the wonderful person that she is, Sarah convinced Liam, my dad, to open our doors to any demigods wanting to go to regular school and get a mortal's experience in the real world. We have monster attacks once in a while, but nothing we can't handel, and sometimes, we're a pit stop for satyrs taking new half-bloods to camp.

Speaking of camp, we're going to be leaving today.

The door slams open, probably making a new hole in the wall where we just covered the last. "CALIXTE NICOLA JOHNSTON, YOU GET UP RIGHT. NOW."

Make that, _supposed_ to be leaving today. I moan.

My good friend and descendent of Aphrodite, Sterling Ross. She's as beautiful as her sisters. Long, dark, gently curled brown hair, soul-penetrating sky blue eyes, and light skin. But she doesn't care how beautiful she is. Sterling turns away any boy who tries to ask her out. And contrary to the other members of her cabin,wears plain shirts, she purposely leaves wrinkled and slightly over-sized, long black leggings or fairly destroyed jeans, and converse that with holes, covered with duct tape and mediocerly sewn, and the soles starting to peel off the shoe. Her charm and beauty only seems to matter when it will work in her favor. To top it off, and she hopes it will keep people from comparing her to her siblings, she has taken on the two main characteristics of an Ares child: Being rude and fighting.

"No." I whine lifting my head. "Let me sleep. I don't want to get up just yet." Then slam back down on my head and close my eyes, just hoping she'd leave me be, but that's just wishful thinking.

"I'm not letting you sleep in until noon. We're going to the mall." She doesn't tend to care whether I get hurt or not so she throws the blankets off, grabs my ankles, and yanks me off the bed.

I land with a loud on the hardwoodand I could feel my nose bleeding from landing on my face. I take a deep breath with my mouth and sigh it out.

"You'd think I'd be used to this abuse by now." I sit up and lean against the bed, holding my nose and tilting my head back.

Sterling hands me a tissue box.

"We're going to the mall," She repeats. "I need new boots and my half-sisters are going to buy them for me if I get a dress."

"Why do I have to go?"

"Because I don't want to go alone."

I know she doesn't like them, so she uses me as a shield for her sanity.

"Get dressed."

And she shuts the door behind her leaving me alone with a bloody nose and half an hour to get dressed. I stuff tissue up my nose and breathe deeply through my mouth.

I spend some time examining what other damage she has done to me, but there's nothing. I style my light brown hair into a long braid that falls over my right shoulder and scrub the dried blood from my face. I think for a second that maybe my nose is more flat, but shake my head and get dressed.

I grab my axe charm and attach it to my bracelet. Don't ask. It's one of the weapons that aren't that used at Camp. The charm functions as a cool disguise so I can just rip it off when I need it. The same does for my bow and arrows, and sword.

Anyway, let me explain our household to you if you can't figure it out. My dad and his fiancée, Sarah, own this large house close to camp. It was pretty lonely and empty and Sarah was a demigod. She knew exactly how lonely camp could be during fall, winter, and spring. She didn't get to go to school or meet anyone normal, so being the wonderful person that she is, Sarah convinced Liam, my dad, to open our doors to any demigods wanting to go to regular school and get a mortal's experience in the real world. We have monster attacks once in a while, but nothing we can't handle, and sometimes, we're a pit stop for satyrs taking new half bloods to Camp.

"Alright! Long enough!" Sterling announces after ten minutes. She pushes me down the stairs and out the door.

AT THE MALL...

"Four. Hours. Of. Shopping." I say putting my head in my hands. I like shopping, but this mall is boring and we were hurrying in and out of stores until I finally took a break outside.

"You alright? Not that I _really_ care." Sterling said rolling her eyes.

"No." I mumble. "I can't feel my legs."

"Then you can wait here while my sisters drag me off their favorite stores to get me make up and other crap." Sterling puts on her lace up ankle boots and then stuffs her jeans in them. She stands up and checks them out. She smiles (a very rare sight I may add). "I look good."

"That you do." Her sisters squealed with excitement. They were selfish and shallow sometimes, but their hearts were always in the right place.

"Okay, Callie- ixte, we're off!" And they dragged Sterling with them. And I was alone outside the mall on a bench.

Gods I hated that nickname. I didn't even understand how they came up with that stupid name. It was just my name, but expanded (it's pronounced Callie-ix-tay) and all it did was piss me off and take one extra second than just saying, "Callie".

"Callie-ixte?" Someone laughed.

I looked up to see a total stranger sitting on the bench next to me. He looked like the kind of guy who frequented the beach or burger joints after going for a surf.

"Uh- that- that's none of your business." I blushed furiously and looked in the other direction.

"It's fine." The guy chuckled at me. "I have names like that to."

I bit my lower lip.

"Not really." He admitted. I could feel his grin on my neck.

"Nice talking to you." I tried to escape by getting up and going back inside; I was hungry and the Aphrodite kids refused to eat until they had dropped from all the shopping.

"So, what's your name?" I almost had a heart attack; the stranger from earlier came out of nowhere. "I'm assuming your name isn't Callie-ixte."

He followed me to the food court where I ordered a milkshake. And then he cut in front, ordered himself one too, and then paid for it all before I could whip out my wallet.

"Your order will be ready in a moment." The cashier smiled (probably more at the guy than me) then we waited in silence.

When our order was ready, he smiled happily as he handed me my shake.

_He is pretty hot_, I admitted and nodded to myself, and then grabbed my drink. "Thanks." I muttered. We took sips at the same time.

I was curious and decided to ask, "Since I have your attention, who are you?"

He smiled (which really confused me), hooked his arm around mine, and hauled me to an empty table. I sat only because of curiosity and he, whoever he was, was exceptionally unusual.

"Okay." He began and did his best too be serious in a goofy kind of way. "I know who you are. You're Calixte Johnston. Your mother is Nike, goddess of victory, and I need your help."

I took one sip after, just another thinking how to reply.

_Help him? I just met him. _Personally, he didn't look like a bad guy. He looked pretty friendly and nice._ Then again, monsters and demons look nice at first…_

"I just met you though. I don't think I could." Whoever he was, I wanted to leave as quickly as I could

"And I just met you, but I have a problem and the oracle said you could help me."

The way he said "you" made me feel like I was the only one for the job. I _really_ wanted to leave.

I could've left or whipped out my sword at any moment, but my brain told me not to. It was like his sheer presence was the thing holding me there. "You still haven't told me who you are." I argued before taking another sip.

"I am Apollo, god of the sun." He said after a moment.

I didn't see that coming. I knew I couldn't have seen that coming because after he said that, I took a spit take right on the immortal's face.

I'm pretty sure that he didn't expect that either.

**Creative criticism is probably needed. Thanks guys :)**


	2. He Won't Give Up

**So, I'm back. I was soooo happy with your faves. Thanks! :) I'll update this as soon as I can or when I finish a chapter because it's summer and when it's summer, I have no life because no one'll talk to me until school starts.I don't smell, write, or look like Rick Riordan. I'm just a raving fan girl show loves his books.**

I never liked a lot of attention. Especially not from an Olympian God.

I covered my mouth in surprise, my eyes widened as the sun god wiped his face with his sleeve. People stared as they walk by, probably acknowledging how odd my face was. I closed my hands in tight fists and put them in my lap. I looked down at my feet in complete embarrassment and bit my lower lip. _Gods, I'm in so much trouble_.

He finished wiping my saliva and milkshake combination then set the napkin down. He leaned in, with his elbow on the table and looked at me with a very seriously, his blue eyes felt like they were digging into my soul. I swore I was in so much trouble, but then he did the weirdest thing- He smiled.

Apollo sat back and burst out laughing." Your- your face is- it's priceless."

"Wha...?" My mouth hung open.

"Ah... that was funny," He wiped his eye with his index finger like he was crying. " You're like a breath of fresh air, y'know."

I just sat there in surprise. I mean, I had just spit in his face. I would've been furious with myself... Or at least cursed myself to speak in rhyme.

"What?" I repeated, deadpanned.

He chuckled again. "Your face is still priceless. Now close your mouth before flies get in."

"I don't… Get you." I said pushing my milkshake away from me. "If you're like this with your sister, I bet she doesn't either."

"Guilty as charged." He replied with a smile. "But she mostly doesn't like me because I'm cooler than her." I didn't get him. "So, is that a yes?"

"Yes to what?" I asked after recovering.

"To the quest I'm offering. You'll have to go to Camp, Iris Message your parents, talk to the Oracle of course." Apollo continued rambling.

I thought about it. I considered the pros and cons_; Pro: I can redeem myself for the last two quests I failed. Con: I may fail and he would hate me and I'd won't be able to face anyone for weeks._

I remembered the week before the war of the Titans just a year ago when Chiron was sending people out on assignments to get some experience. I was with Sterling on a rather dark summer day. When we were fighting, Sterling went unconscious and I was left fighting without a weapon because the stupid Minotaur broke it and was charging, without rest. I couldn't call for help, so I bailed. I used my flying shoes, courtesy of Adrian, and flew Sterling home and me. Even though Chiron told me it was alright and I did fine for my first shot at it.

It took days to locate the kaboli for my second quest. Kaboli are gnome-looking creatures that have a habit of tricking and frightening mortals. They were terrorizing mortals at some park and as I was shooting at them, I ran into a recruiter for the Titan's army. The guy was kind of a blur because when I told him I was fighting for the Gods, he became angry and started yelling; He was saying that my minor goddess mother didn't actually care and if she hd, why did she wait so long to claim me? We argued for a bit. Finally, he decided I wasn't worthy and shot me, with an arrow that is. He took my sword and gave it to the Kaboli, who ran off probably after I lost consciousness. I woke up two days later in the infirmary with bits of arrowhead in my shoulder.

"Hello." Apollo sang. "Earth to Calixte."

I shook off the memories of my failure. "I don't think I'm the girl for the job." I said and stood up to leave.

"Good!" He smiled, then he gave me a confused look. _"_Wait- what?"

"I said 'no'." I repeated forcefully. " Sorry. I have sisters, y'know. And a brother."

"I already talked to them." He waved his hand dismissively and got up too.

"Then go ask one of your many children. I think they'd be more of a help than I am." I replied.

"Because I asked Rachel specifically. I thought she would be able to see where it was, but it turns out she had a vision of you helping me." He trailed behind me until we were in the parking lot. "I'm not gonna take 'no' for and answer." He announced confidently. His voice probably could've been heard all over the parking lot. "I know I'll convince you somehow."

Then, the immortal snapped his fingers. I blinked and my surrounding changed. I didn't get to take in the scene because as soon as I realized where I was, I ran into a tree.

I backed up and held my nose. "Ow."

Camp Half-Blood, the safest place for demigods… and I had just smacked my face into tree.

"Sorry about that." Apollo smiled, patting me on the back. "You'll live, but I think your nose is bleeding a little bit."

I suddenly became aware of the warm blood that was running onto my fingers. " You at least could've let me get my stuff first." I said.

He shrugged and grinned. " Well, have fun at Camp. I'll see you soon, alright?"

Before I could even argue that I didn't want him to bother me, he was gone.

"Calixte?" I saw Megan wander over, her strawberry blond hair in a high ponytail. Her freckles were still placed over her nose bridge and cheekbones. " You're here early... why are you bleeding?" She asks in her English accent.

I looked at the hand holding my bloody nose for a brief second and saw that it was overflowing. "Crap." I curse Apollo under my breath, but I had a feeling that's why it got worse.

"Well, c'mon you have some explaining to do. I'll get you cleaned up."

I followed Megan to the Apollo cabin. I really thought she would be perfect for the quest her dad kept throwing at me. Megan was an excellent archer, singer, artist. Her poems needed some polishing, though.

When we were in the cabin, she handed me a towel. " So, how did this happen?"

I told her my story, leaving out the part when I got milkshake on her father's face. "And he snapped and I ended up slamming my nose into a tree."

She laughed. "I haven't met my dad, but I think he found that funny, too. So, why didn't you say you would help him?"

"Because I've failed every single one I've been on." I frowned. It was a delicate subject.

"Pffft." Megan gave me a new towel. "Yeah. The two missions given to you were pretty hard difficult considering it was just you and Sterling. That girl has a different way of doing things."

"I think I should get to my cabin." I rose to my feet and left.

" Just think about it." She called from the doorway.

I wave, not turning around. "Yeah, yeah. Maybe later."

I arrived at my new cabin. It looked like the Athena cabin, but it was more of a gold/bronze mix with a Nike with wings on and a wreath of victory in the hands above the doorway. I walked inside; it was better than I was expecting. Inside the single bunks were facing each other with a small bedside table right next to them with a small figure of Nike (Nike was originally an attribute of both Athena and Zeus, represented as a small figure carried in their hand). The next room over was a small library with a mixture of books and scrolls. There were also a couple of worktables. It was basically like the Athena cabin, but a bit smaller and a chariot was by the entrance.

"Hi."

I nearly jumped out of my skin. I wasn't aware anyone else was in there. You wouldn't have noticed either because she was flying.

"Hi?" I said looking up.

"I'm Victoria. Like the Roman equivalent to our mom." She was a little girl with innocent green eyes, two large braids, and olive skin. "I'm only ten."

She was so cute.

"I'm only 15." I smiled as she landed on her feet. "Do you mind if I call you Tori?"

" Just call me Victoria because that's my name." Then she added, "Were you bleeding?"

"Yeah. I think it stopped though." I folded the bloody towel and rubbed off the dried blood. I tossed it onto my bed.

"You can pick any bed except for the one closest to the back window. It's mine." She pointed to the one with three stuffed animals and an open suitcase. "Some guy dropped off your stuff. He was tall."

"Really? What did he look like?" I suspected it was Adrian because he was sweet like that.

"He was blond." Didn't sound like Adrian. "He had blue eyes."

"Did he have a lot of freckles?" I asked, thinking of my friend Shane, son of Poseidon.

Victoria shook her head. "He said he was a friend of yours and he looked like he was eighteen or something." While she was talking, she kept glancing at the clock.

"Do you have somewhere to be?" She nodded and hurried out the cabin.

I opened my suitcase on the bed closest to the door. Inside was a note:

_Hey Callie- ixte! I dropped off your suitcase for you. I hope it makes up for me running you into a tree. You should really look out where you're going. And here's your phone back. It fell out of your pocket so I decided to text your friend that you were going to camp early. She called you a 'shit head' and said she'd kill you later. Anyway, here's your stuff, I put my cell number if you change your mind about your missio ;)._

_-Apollo_

I glared at the note and shoved it in my pocket. He really wasn't going to give up. And I most definitely wasn't going to give in.

DURING CAPTURE THE FLAG...

"RUN! GET THE BLOODy FLAG!" I could hear Megan screaming at the top of her lungs. She certainly lost her voice after that night.

"I am! I AM!" I was sprinting my butt off to catch Shane who had the flag and was running towards the border. "SHANE! YOU STOP RUNNING RIGHT NOW!"

"Make me!" He taunted.

"You're going to eat those words! I NEVER LOOSE!" I realize, as I'm telling you this, that the comment was very conceited of me.

Anyway, as I was running, I could see the faint light of gold glowing brighter and brighter.

Confused? Of course you are, mortal. It's a special sight only children of Nike have. Gold means and ensure victory, and bronze is a 50/50 chance. But if there's no glow? There's no freaking chance. It's different for each kid, but it can be seen from war to peaceful games of tic-tac-toe. It's an unfair advantage when making bets.

Anyway, I didn't get it. He was slowing down (probably because the weight of the flag or the distance he was running) and I was only getting faster and knocking down campers who got in my way (Of course, I could've flown, but Chiron said that's against the rules, much to my distaste). I jumped to take him down.

"Hi Calixte." _WHAM!_

I felt so dizzy when I opened my eyes. What had happened? I jumped up high (I did not fly, I "jumped") and went down aiming for Shane and just when I was about to take him down, Apollo happened to appear and got in my way. I had tackled him to the ground in a sort of awkward, violent hug.

"Nice to see you too." He laughed as I lifted my head to glare at him.

"You are _so_ lucky you're cute." I murmured

"You think I'm cute?" He smirked. I was getting irritated with his very presence and pushed myself up.

"Leave me alone." I pushed my way through the crowd of the blue team and headed to the infirmary. I had a splitting headache and I didn't think it was because crashing to the ground. On the way back to my cabin, I ran into the second person I really didn't want to see.

"Look at the hero of Capture of Flag." I teased.

"Beat you for once," Shane said.

"Once." I held up my index finger "And it's not happening again."

"May I accompany you back?" Shane acted like a gentleman when he wanted information, so I obliged. As expected, he asked with much interest. "What's going on with you and Apollo. Are you two secretly in love?"

I frowned and shoved him lightly. "It's none of your business."

"Well, everyone was talking after the game. If you're going to tell anyone, why not me? I'm your best guy friend, right?"

"I'm not going to tell you!" I snapped.

Shane didn't say anything. I felt bad for snapping at him because he was just curious. He really didn't look like Percy. He had light brown hair, deep blue eyes, and a whole lot of freckles on his arms, face, and legs. I guess he looked more like his mom.

"Well it's alright. You'll tell me eventually." He said ominously, then smiled, waved goodbye and headed to his cabin.

What he said reminded me of what Apollo said.

"Maybe I will." I didn't know exactly what I was referring to, but I was tired so I headed inside and went straight to sleep. Morning came too quickly.

"Wake up." Someone whispered in my ear.

"No." I moaned and put my head under the pillow. I recognized the presence and it was definitely Apollo.

"C'mon, get up now."

"No." I moaned again. "Even if your voice _is_ slightly attractive, I'm not getting up."

"Hm." I felt him smirk. " You think my voice is attractive?"

I drew in a sharp breath and buried my face in the mattress. "Go away Apollo."

"Hey, I'm here as a wake up call. Mr. D may not care, but I do." He argued. "You just missed breakfast."

"Then I don't think I need to get up." I really felt like a brat. "But if you insist, I will."

I rolled off the bed and onto the floor. I wanted to lay there all day, but the immortal lifted me off the floor.

"I really don't think this is a healthy lifestyle." He said standing me up straight.

"Well, I don't really care for your opinion." I snapped. "Get that smile off your face or I will for you."

"Really? How?" That just made him grin even more. I glared. "Sorry," He apologized. "You're just so different from other people."

I jerked my arm from his grip and pushed him out the door so I could change in peace. I leaned against the door.

_I don't think he'll give up easily._

**Any suggestions to fix? Go ahead and comment.**

**Apollo you silly player. Don't you dare touch my characters. **


	3. I Don't Like Him Much Anymore

**Hh snap. I'm back. My little sister gave me an idea. "Are you going to help Athena next?" Maybe. Maybe. Good idea?  
Do I have to say it again? I don't smell, look, or eat like Rick Riordan.**

I wake up at dawn. The Harpies, I'm sure, are gone by now so it's safe to go out. I slip on some sweats and tip toe outside to avoid waking up my cabin mates. Even though it's early, and I like it peaceful, I expected at least a few people to be out and about. I wander about the Camp, exhaling so I can see my breath. It's unusually cold and quiet outside for a spring day. It's especially still at the stables. I expect the pegasi to be up by now, but there are none inside when I took a peek inside. I would have just walked on, but someone pulls me in.

The light inside is dim, but I have a pretty good idea of who it is. I jerk my arm away and take a couple steps away.

"Apollo, if you're here to flirt, I'm going to leave." I put simply.

"I'm not here to charm you like I normally would." He smiles. "Even though I would win."

"Well, I'm not going to agree to your quest either."

"I'm not here for that either."

I blink. "Then, what are you here for?"

He grins slightly. "You."

I open my mouth to say something, but no words came out. I want like hell- Hades- Hades to tell him to back away, but I find my mouth dry and unable to speak. I don't understand why I'm speechless. Apollo takes a step closer.

"You're the only one." He slowly wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me closer. "The only girl for the job."

I know he's talking about the quest still, but the sun god is being amazingly unpredictable each moment I spent time with him. He lifts my chin so I'm looking into his blue eyes. Him and his freaking boyish charm. Damn. It's working so well.

"So, what do you say?"

I have, no need, to admit it. I'm very enchanted by him so, I merely nod, without a though. He smiles. I don't find it annoying. He clears my bangs from my forehead and kisses it. Then, he moves down to my nose. Just before he reached my open mouth, I stop him.

"What are you doing?" I ask, removing my hand from his face and his arms from my waist. "I thought I told you not to do that."

"You said yes. So, this the least I can do."

"Yes to what?"

"The very thing you were chosen to do."

Before I can say anything else, he kisses leans in, and just before he reaches my lips, the scene fades to white.

I find myself sitting up, clutching my heart. It's pounding like crazy. I grab the mirror in my bedside table. It'ss a brilliant red as I suspected. My cabin mates were still asleep. I feel incredibly dizzy and confused because I know I would never on my life let that happen. I don't know exactly what I'm planning to do next so I grab my jacket and head out the door to the shoreline.

It's a bit cooler by the water and more calm. I thought I could've cleared my head better down here, but I just think more and more about what I just dreamed up. So I take off my jacket, let it land in the sand, and I wade waist-deep into the water. I look at my reflection for a second then go under. It's quiet under the surface, but I'm no child of Poseidon so I get out of the water and rest on the sand.

Anyway, I roll around on land, trying to get comfortable, sand sticking to my drenched clothes and body. A breeze passes over me. A shiver goes down my spine.

A jacket is thrown onto my face."You're going to get sick like that."

I put my hands to my face and take a deep breath, unintentionally taking in Apollo's scent from his jacket.

"If you get sick, then you can't make the deadline." He says picking the jacket up to see my face.

I look at him suspiciously. "What deadline?"

"The one on the summer solstice, of course."

"Since when is there a deadline?" I sit up in alarm.

"Since yesterday," He is all very calm about it. He keeps an awkward moment from entering by changing the subject, "Heard you beat my kids out in archery yesterday. I wish I could've seen it."

"Mhm. They had no chance. I could probably_ not_ do that again." I avert his gaze and look at the horizon. I pulled my knees up to my chest and held them there. "Why is it so damn cold?"

"You have no shoes on for one thing." Apollo points out and sits down next to me. "And I could always warm you up if you want."

I roll my eyes and put on my own jacket. I wriggle my toes, then bury them with sand to keep even a bit warm. "I wouldn't let you warm me up if we were in the middle of a tundra and I didn't have a proper jacket, shoes, or even conventional pants."

"Then take my jacket," He places it on my shoulders like a gentleman. "For now."

"Won't you get cold?"

"I'm always hot, sweetheart."

"Yeah. I'm _so _sure." I roll my eyes again and put on his jacket. I probably should be more respectful because he is an all powerful god and all, but he kept making those remarks that made me so irritated.

"Y'know," The Sun God begins. "I don't mind you being rude."

It's like he read my mind.

"It's kind of refreshing." He admits. " People think I'm all high and mighty when they find out I'm a god. It gets annoying sometimes. With the 'sir's and the 'Mr. Apollo' stuff."

In some way, I appreciate his honesty. It's a little nice.

"Y'know, we should go somewhere."

"There's no where to go as soon as the campers get up."

"We should go to the stables." He suggests.

"What? _No!_" I say quickly.

He looks at me, an eyebrow raised. "Why not?"

I pull my hood over my head to hide the brilliant red on my face. "I have no shoes on."

"I can carry you."

_That'd be worse._ I determine. "Maybe some other time. I don't have good experiences with the pegasi. I hit Shane in the face once, on accident of course, in front of them and they don't like me at all."

"Hm." He gives me a thoughtful look and smiles. "Maybe I could just convince you here to join me," He scoots closer. "Right here."

He leans in close to my face. "I've already made up my mind." I say quickly.

"So you're still not going?"

I allow myself to think this over. If I say 'no', we'd end up at the stables sooner or later. I shutter at the thought of it. Never have I wanted forget anything so much. If I say 'yes' we can get this over and done with and I can go back to be a normal demigod often chased by monsters.

"Nope!" I announce proudly.

"Nope?" He repeats. "Is that for you not going?"

"No." I say. "It means I'm going."

"Oh joy!" He crys and ruffles my hair leaving hair coming out of my braid. "I knew you would say yes today. I told Chiron already. He just said to make sure that you get back safely."

"You... you planned for this?" I'm shocked.

"God of prophecy." The sun god pointing to himself. "Duh."

"Of course." I wasn't expecting that.

There isn't a lot I could get out of this situation. Then it hits me. "So, when we get the chariot back, can I drive?"

"That is something your adorable girlish charm _won't _get you."

I give him a sly grin. "I'm adorable?" I ask with some interest.

"Okay! Changing the subject, I need to get ready and so do you." He stands up, then props me up. "I'd like to leave ASAP and I have a feeling this going to be a long quest..."

I let him talk on and on about whatever. I exhale. He's right. This is going to be a long quest.

** Calixte finds him intriguing, but not to much that she'll want to get to know him more. Apollo just wants his car back. So, let me know how I'm doing!**


	4. Day One: Beginner's Problems

**I don't have to go over the disclaimer again, do I? Anyway, school starts in two weeks for me. Then, I won't be able to get on the computer as often. So, enjoy**

Quest button:ON

I walked past the strawberry fields and the big house while I tried to decipher what the piece of paper in my hand said. It was written in english and even worse in cursive. "Jeez Rachel. Thanks for the help." I rolled my eyes and stuffed the divination in my pocket. "Writing in english is the _best _way to communicate with a demigod! Yeah freaking right."

Then a pebble hit the back of my head."Calixte Nicola Johnston. I cannot believe you'd leave without me." I turned to see Sterling with her arms folded over her chest with a backpack on and crossbow in hand.

"What?" I asked. Then I realized what she meant. "Wait. You knew about me-"

"Of course. That's what eavesdropping means!" She said in a 'no duh' tone of voice. "Now, you are taking Shane and I with you or I'm not letting you go."

"I'm starting to wonder how I got into this mess." Shane said with his sword in hand. "You saw the oracle right?_" _I nodded. "Then let me see that paper."

I grudgingly pulled the paper out of my pocket and handed it to him. I could see his eyes scan the paper and his lips mouth the words.

"Okay." He nodded. "It says right here that you'll need three to make sure you won't fail- er, fall."

"That settles it. We're two and if your boyfriend comes he's three." Sterling began pushing me up the hill to Thalia's tree.

"Wait! What boyfriend? I don't have a freaking boyfriend!" I cried.

"Apollo gave you his jacket this morning and you're _still_ wearing it. Only people in a relationship do that." She sang with a smile. "Any daughter of Aphrodite would see that."

"And you're proud of that?"

She looked to the sky in thought. "No."

I slapped her hands off as we reached the top. I turned to face them both. "I most definitely am _not_ dating the freaking sun god! And I swear I never will!"

Sterling's eyes moved to the woods behind me. Then she laughed. Shane, being the good person that he is, pointed behind me.

"Ah crap." I said dropping my head. I knew exactly who was behind me. "Hi Apollo." I bit my lower lip.

"I see we have two more campers on board!" He said happily, almost like he just ignored what I had just said. "Glad the prophecy is playing out well."

As we headed down the hill, I stayed as far back as possible with my headphones on and packing my golden drachmas in a coin purse. Shane and Sterling talked and laughed, and Apollo lead the way. I couldn't tell if he was in the chatter too. I didn't bother me much that I wasn't in the conversation, but it was okay. We passed by the cows, and an open field. I was distracted by the scenery, that I didn't notice Apollo snap his fingers.

Then the scene changed and I was standing in a living room. The dark blue couches were arranged in a sort of U-shape in front of the t.v with a round coffee table in the middle. Like the cabins at camp. I would recognize the room anywhere. We were at my house. I blew a stray hair out of my face and removed my headphones.

"This is my house." I said looking around the room I spent half of my life in.

"Yep." Apollo said sitting down and putting his feet up. "Sterling needed to pick something up."

"Why are _all _of your couches dark blue?" Only Shane would ask that question.

"Don't question my couches." I threw my backpack off. "It was either this color or pink."

He said no more and sat down.

"Callie?" A voice called from the kitchen.

"Sarah?" Just to recap, Sarah is my dad's fiance.

She came into the room with an apron on and flour all over her face. "You're home early." She checked her watch. "Much to early."

"I'm on a quest." I told her.

"I remember when I went on a quest. I went with a Daughter of Hermes I think." Sarah surveyed the room. "Who're your friends?"

"Shane, son of Poseidon," I pointed to the blond boy. "And Apollo, the sun god, I guess." It was very unnatural to introduce someone as a god, but Sarah just smiled and said it was nice to meet them both. Then she signaled me to go into the kitchen with her.

She asked me how my quest was going and why I decided to drop by. I told her I had no idea then I asked about dad. He was on a business trip and wouldn't be back until the end on the week. I told her about how I got into this mess including the milkshake part and left out the dream part. Sarah commented on a few things, but listened to what I had to say. Then, she mentioned an Ancient Law.

"What law?" I asked as she iced a cake.

"The law that states that gods can't participate on a human- er, demigod's quest. Even if something major happens.(1)" Sarah turned back to her cake. "Do you want something to eat before you go? "

I checked my watch. "No. We're fine." I pulled out the prophecy again, trying to read it. "Hey, Sarah, can you read this."

She smiled. "I'm a half-blood too, Callie. Which also means I have dyslexia."

"Oh," I said a bit embarrassed. "Right."

"Are we_ going _yet?" Sterling moaned loudly from the living room.

"It's only been eight minutes!" I called. I turned back to Sarah. "We gotta go. Sterling will throw a fit if we don't."

She chuckled. "Okay, sweetie."

"Okay. Jeez. Let's get a move on." I said picking up my backpack.

"Do you want to borrow the car?"

"The car? You mean your VW 2003 Golf or my dad's car?"

"You think your dad wants you to drive his car?"

"You're right," I said turning to the rest of the group. "What do you guys think? Take the car?"

We all agreed and headed to the garage.

"Good luck and watch out for monsters." Sarah gave me a hug before I got inside and gave me a pack of oreos and a few extra drachmas. "Iris message me. I'll keep a bowl of water around."

I nodded. I turned to the door and my smiled left my face. I had shotgun and Apollo was driving. I could tell this wasn't going to be fun, but I sat down anyway and we pulled out. We gave one last wave and headed to Manhattan.

"I like your mom." Shane said.

"She's not my mom just yet," I replied putting my gifts away. "But until she is, I'll call her Sarah."

"Sounds like a plan." He sat back in his chair.

* * *

We rode in silence as far as I could tell. I was listening to my Boys Like Girls on my ipod full blast tapping my fingers on my thigh to the beat. I fell asleep and when I woke up, we had stopped in the city.

"Yo, kid, wake up." Sterling said lightly flicking my forehead. "We're going to eat something."

I opened my eyes in a bit dazed and my throat was sore. "Wha?"

Then she pulled me out of the car and shook me by the shoulders. "Wake up!"

"Okay. Jeezus," I said slapping her hands away. "I'm awake, I'm awake."

I looked up and around. We were clearly in the city in front of a McDonalds. I gave the place an odd look and headed inside. It's not that I didn't like the place, it's the way the kids act. They act like it's the best place in the world(second to Disneyland) because of the toys they receive and the games and the playground.

"What would you like to eat?"

I scanned the menu. _Check in sandwich?_ Then I realized that it was chicken. That didn't sound half bad so I got that and a chocolate milkshake. After ordering, I made my way to a table and laid my head down on the table. I pulled out my phone. 11:35. I didn't remember what time we left or how long it took us to get here, but I was to tired to even move.

"Hey, you alright?"

I propped my head up with my arm to see Shane sit across from I think I gave him the dirtiest look ever and told him to fuck (forgive my language) off. I don't remember.

"That's... not nice." He replied taking a sip from his straw. "Here's your milkshake by the way."

He pushed it to my arm. I took a sip trying not to remember what happened last time I had a milkshake.

"Hey sweetie." Apollo said patting my on my back causing my to almost spit my milkshake out again.

I sat up to look at him with narrowed eyes. "Please stop that," I shifted so his hand wasn't touching my anymore. My face broke into a grin."If you want to find you o-so precious car."

He looked at me incredulously as he sat down.

"I'd gladly not help you. But, I know how much you love your car." I had found his weakness and as I finished my sentence, I knew he was itching to find mine.

"Fine." He said sitting back.

"Food." Sterling said setting the tray down. "So what are you guys talking about?"

"Me threatening to not find his car."

"Oh," She said with a slight nod. Then she looked at us. "Eat! Jeez."

And we enjoyed a nice lunch. Well it would've been a nice lunch, but Apollo flirting, I was threatening him, and Shane and Sterling were arguing. That led to another quiet ride south.

"Okay! How the Hades did we get to D.C?" Sterling demanded stepping out of the car. She threw a glare at the son of Poseidon. "What did you do?"

"Blame my dyslexia!" He argued. He was the one sitting shot gun as the navigator after lunch

I rolled my eyes and took in a deep breath. I found myself doing that a lot lately. I pulled out the crumpled piece of paper out of my pocket and carefully read it over:

_"Victory shall come forth to answer his call,_

_Along will come three others to ensure she not fall,_

_Head to the shelter of the moon in the west,_

_Advice you will receive from someone second best,_

_The item you seek will be will be hidden among sand,_

_The strongest will fall by a winner's ill hand,"_

"Sounds like we have to go west." Shane said after three seconds of silence.

"No duh, retard." Sterling replied coldly. She glanced at her watch. "The sun's going down. I think that means we should rest up and get a fresh start tomorrow."

We nodded in agreement and piled back into the car with Sterling sitting upfront this time.

If our trip kept walking down this path, it was going to be the longest 2 weeks of my life.

**So, I finally got to this chapter. I must say though, I'm not as proud as I thought I would be. So, more exciting news, I think I'm going to San Francisco this weekend. That way, I can get an idea for another story. **

**Apollo doesn't say much in this chapter. Maybe because Calixte said that she'd never date him. Oh well, you'll find out. I also need to bring Shane up. Show his character more. Anyway, Review! :)**


	5. Day One and a Half: Stupid Cats

**No disclaimer. I've said it to many times. And I didn't go to San Fran. My dad liieedd. :(**

I looked out the window seeing the same buildings for the third time. "Do you know where you're going?" I asked deadpanned.

"Yes." Shane said angrily. Then he looked out the window in embarassment. "No."

"Ha! I knew it!" Sterling said turning around and pointing dramatically at him. "We should stop to eat sometime so-"

"THERE!" Shane yelled leaning over me to point to and off white building with (what it looked like) ten floors at the max.

I didn't bother reading the sign as I walked through the shinning framed glass doors. Apollo went ahead and talked to the guy at the front desk. He handed him a golden card and the guy handed the sun god four cookies and two room passes.

"All set." He smiled.

"Dude. Are those cookies?" My stomache growled. I hadn't eaten since lunch.

"Yes. They are." Apollo handed each of us one and then took a bite of his. "C'mon kids!"

"I'm not a kid. I'm fifteen." I scowled at him as he hit the 'up' button.

"But you're turning sixteen in september."

"Of course you'd know that." I rolled my eyes.

He kind of laughed at me. D_ing! "_Oh look! The elevator. I remember when I rode the one up to Olympus. It took a while and the-"

Sterling, the tiniest bit annoyed, pushed him into the elevator. As soon as we were in, she hit the button with a big nine on it.

We exited the elevator when the doors opened and walked down the the suite. I opened the door with my room key to reveal an amazing room. It had it's own living room with two couches and a TV and in the same room was a tile floored kitchen with a small fridge(stocked with sodas and other goodies), sink, cupboards, and table. There were two doors on either side of the room with two beds each with a bathroom, big flat screen TV, and a closet.

"It's like a tiny house." Shane said, clearly impressed.

A grin pulled on the corner of Sterling's lip as she headed to grab a root beer. I headed to the window and swallowed, my throat still a bit sore. The idea of me being nine stories above the ground gave me some shivers, so I turned away from them and collapsed on the bed. It felt so nice laying on a bed instead of sitting in a car for six hours.

I agreed with Shane then collapsed onto a bed into a deep sleep.

_ I was running through a forest. Then, in a clearing, I saw a girl with brown hair and wings. She saw me and smiled. She was about to say something, but the scene faded into white._

I woke up three hours later, my stomach's growling an alarm clock telling me it was time to eat. I got up, sneezed, then proceeded to the fridge.

_ Soda, cookies,_ I mentally noted. _But no freaking ice cream._

I sighed and pulled my boots on.

"Where are you going?" Apollo asked suspiciously.

I turned around slowly. "To the store."

"Why? You can always call room service."

"Lazy person's work." I said waving my hands 'no'. "I want to use my legs a bit. There's a store around the corner."

"Then take your axe." Sterling called throwing my charm bracelet at me. It promptly hit me in the eye. "I won't apologize!"

I sighed at the usual Sterling, took a the card to the room, and headed down. I headed down the street. It was less quiet and crowded than the last time I had been here(which was like century ago). So I whispered, "_Maia_" and my boots sprouted wings and I flew down the street. The mist would cover me, looking like roller blades.

The store had a few customers and the girl behind the cash register was filing her nails. She ignored me as I passed her to the ice cream. I scanned the flavors and finally found my flavor. I picked it out and three others and headed for the register. I handed traded her my money for the grocery bag of ice cream. I took one step outside and I heard a scream from the store and a child say: "Kitty!"

I tried to rush into the store but they ran out and knocked me down. I did get a good glimpse. It looked like the size of a truck and had claws of silver.

"Really? Here?" I cursed out loud and ripped the axe charm off my bracelet causing it to grow. Whatever it was, I was ready to fight it...

Or so I thought...

Three minutes later, I was screaming the name of Hermes' mother running down the street. As I took off the ground I flew over the lion's head as it bound after me and headed to the hotel. I didn't care who the Hades saw me. I had to get to warn my friends... and Apollo. I figured that going through the hotel would cause problems, so I flew straight up the side of the building.

I went straight into our open window. Shane and Sterling stared at me like I was insane.

"Are you bloody out of you freaking mind?" Sterling demanded smacking me in the head.

"No!" I yelled. "There is a Nemean Lion outside who tried to kill me! Does that sound insane to you?"

"Actually, when you put it that way," Sterling threw my bag at me, which I expertly caught, and she summoned her duel swords.

I looked to Shane. "You coming?"

He nodded and threw his backpack on.

"I heard Nemean Lion. What's going on?" Apollo said sticking his head in. "If so, then we gotta go."

"We're not going to fight it?" I asked in disbelief. A god, turning from a fight.

"No. It's fur makes swords and arrows unable to harm it." He said. " And I don't think it'll just open it's mouth willy nilly?"

I suppressed a laugh."Willy nilly?" That earned me a prompt smack in the back of the head from Sterling. "Yeah. Sorry."

We took our stuff and hurried down the stairs.

"Get to the car!" Shane shouted.

"Really?" Sterling's words dripped with sarcasm. "I thought we were supposed to get to the helicopter on the roof!"

Then I smacked her on the back of her head. "No time for that!"

We piled in and didn't bother buckling up.

I sat back and let go a deep breath. "That was close."

"And now it's even closer!" Shane yelled looking behind him.

My eyes widened as I saw it. The lion was after us. I knew we were no match in a Volkswagen Golf when the monster was running just as fast. If we tried to fight it, we'd sure damage buildings and mortals would get hurt. I could see the Lincoln Monument to my right, but there was no road. We needed to defeat that thing where it couldn't harm mortals so I sighed, silently prayed to the gods that the sixteenth president would forgive me and yelled at Apollo to head right.

He tried to protest, so I told him not to ask questions(even though he did).

"But why?"

"I told you don't ask questions! Just turn right! I have a plan!" He rolled his eyes and nodded telling me that he trusted me and took a hard right.

The lion skidded left and then continued after us. Then it leaped barely missing the car as it landed. We drove through the trees surrounding the building.

"How about that plan now?" He shouted.

"What? Oh!" I smiled a little bit embarrassed. "Keeping mortals safe _was _my plan. That's why we're out here."

"You didn't plan anything else?"

I shook my head.

"Well that's just fantastic!" He said sarcastically.

"Excuse me for wanting to save some mortals." I narrowed my eyes and looked back.

The lion was still after us, readying to pounce again. I looked ahead. We were on the concrete with the Washington Monument across the water. Then, I was hit with a strategy that would make Athena proud.

"Stop on the steps. I have a plan this time." Apollo glanced at me. I could see he didn't trust me. "Trust me this time!"

"Okay." He looked at me with a small grin. We stopped with the front of the car was facing a bit downward toward the Reflecting pool.

I signaled Sterling and Shane to crawl up front because the back had no doors.

"On my signal, get out of the car." I said. I looked back. The lion came around the corner. It saw our car and leapt over. Just before landing on the hood of the car, I yelled,"Now!"

We landed on the ground while the weight of the lion pushed the car down the steps and landed in the water. I looked up and a bit of a daze. I could see the top was dented and a window was broken. The lion's claws were stuck in the roof of the car. It took only a second to realize two things: 1) I was totally screwed because Sarah's car was a mess. And 2) The second part of my plan was almost complete.

"Shane," I looked to the son of Poseidon, who was on his feet. "Make a wave and push the car to the other side of the pool."

"It doesn't look like enough water. And Sarah's car-"

"Just do it!" I yelled in a demanding tone.

"Fine, fine." He concentrated only on the water and then lifted his hand to raise it up. Slowly, he pulled it back and in a swift movement, pushed it forward. The wave then crashed on the other side, drenching the car and lion.

I smiled in satisfaction even though I knew the lion would come at me ten fold. I laughed, "It's going to kill me."

"Not on my watch," Apollo winked at me, his bow appearing in hand.

I trusted his instincts and pulled a pocket watch out. I pressed a button on the side and it grew into a golden-colored shield. "You're not wearing a watch."

In a matter of minutes, the lion was bounding toward us again. Sterling made first move and headed for it with her three foot duel swords and took a swing. They did no damage. The celestial bronze just clanged against the fur in a burst of sparks. That didn't stop the daughter of Aphrodite. She slashed until she cut it's nose.

The lion covered it's face for a second which gave Sterling time to jump on it's back and rode it like a bull.

"Yeehaw!" She smiled.

The lion roared and Apollo did his best to shoot it in the mouth. That made the lion even angrier. I could see the flames in it's eyes.

"You have another plan?" Shane yelled.

I looked around quickly for something. "The water! Cats hate water!"

"Duh." He said. "But what- oh!" He ran to the pool and manipulated it to pick up the lion.

"Aaaaaahhh!" _Thump!_ Sterling looked at me after being bucked off. "What now?"

"Throw it at Lincoln!"

"That president is dead!"

"No you retard! The statue!" I pinched the bridge of my nose in irritation.

Shane swung the cat around and threw it as hard as he could. The lion landed on the concrete leaving a large crack in a pillar. It landed on it's feet(as expected) it's eyes were wild with anger and bound to the first thing it saw. Me. With wide eyes, I called, "_Maia!_"

"What are you doing?" I picked Sterling up, set her in a tree, and then picked up her duel swords.

"Something I haven't thought through yet!" I called.

I flew past Apollo and his protests and put my shield in front of my. With all the strength I had, I head butted the lion into Lincoln's statue. I stood up, light headed and all, only to be knocked down by a powerful roar. As I tumbled down the steps, my consciousness left me and things went black.

I remember not being able to see anything. and then a voice of a teenager saying: _" I know you're better than this"_

That brought me to my senses and I was up and strong within seconds. I felt the adrenaline pumping as I retrieved the swords. My ADHD heightened my senses. Sterling was climbing down from the tree, Shane was taking a breather, and I could locate Apollo. But none of that mattered at the moment. It was just me and the lion. It circled me, careful not to move it's gaze. Then it roared.

I saw an opportunity with a smile and hurled the sword at it's mouth, missing it only by and inch. The anger in it's eyes grew.

"That didn't work like I wanted it to." I said loudly.

I couldn't tell what happened after that, but the next thing I knew, I was slammed onto the ground and pinned down by my shoulders. My eyes were wide with terror. I was staring my death in the face. One sword six feet away from my and the other only inches from my grip. I could swear I was going to die as it growled and roared in my face.

"Woah man. Breath mint." That wasn't the right thing to say, but it was the truth.

"Hey!" We both turned out heads to Apollo who had just hit the lion with an arrow. "Callie-ixte may be a brat, but she doesn't deserve to die by your hand-er, paw."

The lion was still standing over me, but now it's front paws were off and turned toward Apollo, growling low. It gave me a second to reach for the sword and successfully grab it.

"Hey kitty!" I yelled (even though it was right in front of me). It looked at me, it's teeth showing and a little gap in between the jaw and top teeth. I smiled. "See ya!" And I shoved the sword in, my wrist right above the jaw.

As the monster pulled back, I yelled in pain. I wiped the tears away and saw the lion thrash wildly, Sterling's sword in it's mouth. Then it rose to it's hind legs, spazzed out, and fell backwards. It slowly melted away and shrank into a fur coat.

I relaxed and put my head back, taking in deep breaths.

"Callie!" Sterling yelled running toward me. I thought she was going to hug me, but instead kicked me in the side. "You bitch! You put me in a tree and lost one of my swords!"

"I still don't know why I put you in a tree." I laughed sitting up. She shook her head and turned away to Shane.

"Nice moves." He thanked her and told her how awesome she was. I smiled. They were getting along for once and I never noticed it before, but every time Shane talked to her, he blushed a bit. I can also say the same thing proudly about Sterling.

"Hey." Apollo sat down next to me.

"Hey." I grinned and gave him a hug after a second of silence. "Thanks."

"You're welcome, I guess." I thought we were having a special moment then the sun god said, "You're bleeding on my shirt."

I let go, my face quickly changing red. "Sorry." I looked at my wrist and made a face of disgust. "Sick. That lion did a big deal to my wrist."

"Here. Lemme see." He grabbed my hand and looked at my wrist. Apollo nodded as if making a mental note of it. Then, he ripped off his shirt sleeve and tore it at the seam.

"What are you-"

"Shush." He continued to wrap the cloth around the long cut. I smiled as he tied it tight. "And that will leave a scar. Your dad will freak."

"He just doesn't know what to expect and more."

That also applied to me. Sarah's car was in the water, Sterling had only one of her beloved swords, and Shane was falling for the daughter of Aphrodite.

I knew my expectation bar was absolutely, positively broken. All thanks to the sun god I was starting to like.

**I think I over used a Hades load of stuff, so review. Tell me what's wrong. This isn't the best chapter ever written, but oh well. I'm off to take a shower. :/ I don't think I have Apollo down just yet. I mean as a character. They mention him briefly in the book, so I'm at a bit of a problem.**


	6. Day 2: One of Those Days

**Ew. School.**

Everyone has off days. Some, more than others.

I woke up the next morning feeling groggy and slightly lifeless in the hotel in D.C. Techically, we never checked out of the hotel and we needed a place to stay for the night. I most likely would've stayed there forever. Had Sterling not grabbed me by the ankle and dragged me and the pillow off the bed and into the living room.

"5 more minutes..." I complained.

She muttered something that I couldn't hear, then let my leg fall to the carpetted floor.

"You look like sunshine threw up on you this morning." Shane said sarcastically.

I glared at him from the floor and burried my face in the pillow.

"It's a beautiful day out. You should really consider getting up." I didn't have to look to know it was Apollo.

"No." I knew he wouldn't let me off that easily.

"Get up."

"No!" I groaned throwing my pillow at him. I missed and just stayed there.

"Come ooooonnnn." The sun god shook me.

I looked at him with a _super evil glare_ look and said, "Do you want to die?"

"I'm immortal. I can't die."

I felt my eye twitch with annoyance. "Then I'll break your nose."

"I can heal it with a song."

I let out a long, deep breath. He was pushing my buttons. There were two things wrong with that: 1) I don't have buttons and 2) it was working like freaking crazy.

"Calixte, if you don't get up, I'm going to chop your own leg off with your axe." Sterling warned absolutely deadpanned.

"Fine, fine. Jeez." I picked myself up and walked to the messy bed and collapsed. I reached for my backpack and grabbed a brush and clothes.

When I was done, it was an hour later.

"You're pretty offbeat today."

I looked at the group with narrowed eyes, promptly turned on my heels and stalked out the the half hour of leaving the hotel, we traveled on four different trains in the metro leaving us on our first train west.

"Where are we going exactly?" I asked. Out the window was nothing special. Just an open field with dirt and rocks. "We've been going forever."

"Forever isn't this short a wait." Apollo informed me.

I guessed on Olympus, time passes really quickly. While the demigods and I were bored out of our minds, the immortal sat happily, telling us stories I didn't care for about elevators and other crap.

Then, just when I was about to fall asleep, someone just had to ruin it.

"Oh! Look!"

My eyes snapped open and looked around wildly.

"A tree. It's a change in the scenery. Don't you think?"

"Can you just... shut up for once?" I asked exasperatedly.

It's a god. I know, but when he's annoying you like crazy, you'll say anything.

"You're just a pessimist aren't you?"

Cue another long, exasperated sigh. "Yeah. I guess I- _ACHOO!_- am."

Apollo seemed to study me and came to the conclusion, "You're getting sick aren't you? I was right at the beach after all. I'm a genius."

"I'm not getting sick." I retorted. "Everyone sneezes and gets sore and itchy throats all the time."

"Yes." The immortal agreed. "When they're sick."

"I'm not sick!" Sterling then punched me in the shoulder.

"Would you mind shutting the Hades up?"

I rubbed my shoulder and nodded. She made the hand gesture meaning, _I'm keeping an eye on you_ and went back to her nap.

"Like I said, I'm not sick." I repeated in a quieter, calmer voice. "I haven't been sick since I had that bad cake at Christmas."

"But, you're getting sick. You're not just yet, but you're experiencing the beginning stages." He sang.

"Just," I paused. "Shut up." I put my earbuds in and put my head against the window and closed my eyes and drifted into yet another odd dream.

_"You can't always rely on your friends to help you." The voice in the dark echoed. "They'll fail when you need them the most..."_

_"Is that a curse or the future?" I called to no one. My voice echoed back to me. "Tell me!" I demanded. The same answer, then the black faded to white._

Calixte. Wake the heck up." Sterling was shaking my awake. I looked out the window to see we were at some station. "Get up or I'm going to embarrass you by dragging you out."

"Fine." I begrudgingly stood up and got my bag.

We didn't go on another train. Instead, we walked down the street until we were out of town. There were lots of trees and not a lot of buildings. Half a mile from town, Apollo stopped and looked around very confused. "I think it would've been easier to call a cab."

"You think?" I said sitting on the ground.

"Oh! No, it's just around the corner from here. C'mon!" He happily lead the way into the forest.

I groaned and got up, following into an unknown place.

After an hour of fast walking, the sun god slowed.

"What is it?" I whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Shane asked. Sterling hit him over the head.

"You don't need to, you retard." She shook her head and gave him a pity look.

"Can you guys keep it down? I don't want to startle them."

"Startle them?" _Crack._ I looked down to see that I had stepped on a branch. "Crap. Sorry."

We made a quick minute walk into an camp of girls pointing their arrows at us. I froze and we looked at Apollo, who was just smiling.

"Hello ladies."

"Lord Apollo." Said a girl with black, spiky hair. She told the others to stand down. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm on a quest with this girl here." He ruffled my hair. "And her two friends."

I slapped his hand away. "Stop that." I snapped.

"Apollo." A girl young girl with auburn hair stepped ahead of the rest. Her eyes were a silvery color that was simply breath-taking. The girl glared at him.

"Little sister!" He called happily, his eyes glittering with mischief.

I looked from the sun god to the little girl. That was Artemis and we had just stumbled onto their camp. I sighed and pursed my lips. My expectation bar was just smashed by a giant hammer and run over by a truck. I took a look at it, then kicked it off the road like a rock. I wasn't going to expect anything anymore.

******Oh look! Artemis! How exciting!**  
Sucky chapter. All over the place. I'm going to go watch Adventure Time and not be on for a week. You know what to do. And if you don't, you're supposed to review.


	7. Day 2: My Insomnia

**So, I have a three day weekend ahead of me.  
How fun. Anyway, you know I'm not Rick Riordan.  
****Oh, and if you like seeing Apollo and Callie together, you get to see that a lot in this chapter and possibly the next.**

I was seriously confused. We went all that way... for his sister? Don't get me wrong, Artemis is awesome and everything but I didn't understand what we were doing here.

"Uh, Ap-"

The sun god completely disregarded my question and continued. "I see you have your girls with you." He looked from Artemis to the huntresses in the background. "Hello ladies." He said suavely waving to a giggling few.

I rolled my eyes and blew a stray piece of hair out of my face.

"Do not flirt with my hunters," The goddess warned. _Not_, made the air grow a bit colder. "Or I'll get Hephaestus to wreck that car of yours."

"Can't." He smiled. "It's missing and Callie here is helping me find it."

I grabbed his wrist right before he could mess my hair up again. "My hair is already messy, I don't need your help making it even worse."

"Pouty." He grinned and looked back to Artemis. "So, I was wondering-"

"I hate him." I said turning to Shane and Sterling as the two gods talked.

"And?" Sterling asked, subtly glaring at one hunter. "What do you want me to do about that?"

"I dun-"

"Hey kids," Apollo intterrupted. "We can stay here for the rest of the day."

"But like I have said before, brother. You do not talk, flirt, or touch my hunters." The word _not_ struck another chord of uneasiness in my very core. "If you do, and I find out-"

"I got it, baby sister. I'll behave." The sun god smiled then pointed to Shane with his thumb. "I'll also make sure he behaves too."

"You had better." The goddess gave me an unsettled look and said, "Come."

I looked to Sterling for help, but she was still looking at narrowed eyes to a huntress. I elbowed her to get her attention and we followed Artemis to the last tent. It was amazing. Animal pelts on the wall, and(insert other amazing crap here). I stared a bit in awe as I sat Indian style next to my friend.

"Tell me about your journey." Artemis said in minor demanding tone. "Start from when you met my irresponsible brother."

"Well," Then I was off in a sort of stammer. Telling her everything (except my dreams, and other odd things) with the daughter of Aphrodite interjecting a detail or two every once in a while. "And from the train, we arrived here."

The goddess nodded and took everything into account. Then turned to Sterling. "You're very valiant." A grin tugged at the corner of her lips.

"Thank you, Lady Artemis." She bowed her head in respect.

"Do you know why you're here?" The moon goddess asked.

I shook my head, a bit sad because she didn't compliment me but she's a god. She can compliment whoever she wanted. "Ap- er, Lord Apollo didn't tell us anything after the train."

She nodded again. I could tell she expected that of him. "Thank you for the story. Please send in the boy and my brother next."

When we were out in the open air, I let out a deep breath I had been holding in since I was done talking. Talking to a 12 year-old-looking girl with disturbingly old eyes was a bit to much for me.

"Shane you loser get over here right now!" Sterling demanded as soon her eyes locked onto his dirty blond hair. Shane did as she demanded.

"So, what's up? How'd it go?" He greeted happily.

"Lady Artemis wants to see you." She said, disregarding the question. "And Apollo."

"Where is he by the way?" I added, just a bit curious. Shane shrugged and told us he really didn't want to go in there alone, but Sterling pushed him in anyway, ignoring his protests.

She took out her sword(once part of a pair) and looked at it as if she had lost someone very dear to her. She didn't look at me. The demigoddess just put the weapon away and walked off.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"To kill something." She called back.

I took a deep breath as I left the campsite behind and headed into the trees. I headed to the sound of rushing water, ending up at a nearby, very wide creek. It looked about knee deep with dead moss sticking to the rocks and fish quickly swimming by.

"Calixte!" I looked up to see across the way was Apollo waving to me.

I returned the favor and called, "Your sister wants to talk to you."

"What?"

He was ten feet away. How could he not hear me? So, I repeated myself.

"I can't hear you! Why don't you come on over?" He replied. "It's a little slippery."

"Fine." I said loud enough for only myself to hear. I threw my bag down and slipped my shoes off. I rolled up my capri's and put my foot in.

The water was cold and the rocks were slippery, but I was able to make it half way without slipping. The moss made it hard, and the fish made it even harder. Every time I saw one(which was every time one swam by), I'd freak out and almost fall. Two more steps and I'd be on dry land. I found a sturdy rock and took a step, but when I saw a crawfish. I thought fish were freaky, but when I saw a crawfish, I would like say I didn't freak, but I absolutely did.

"Yaaahhh!" I lost my balance but landed in Apollo's arms.

"You're so quirky." He laughed.

My face went red and I grinned. "Yes, yes I am. Now let me down."

"Are you sure you didn't 'slip' just so I could catch you?"

"Yeah. I'm prett-" I began to argue, but as usual, the immortal just kept talking, disregarding my words.

"I knew I was charming. You're in love with me I'm so good-"

"Just let me down!" I yelled, absolutely full of it. He let me down onto the grass and chuckled.

The sun god shrugged his shoulders. He muttered something and what my heightened ears caught were, "So in love with me."

Now I wanted to strangle him, but I kept my cool.

"Your sister wanted to see you by the way. Shane's in there and I'm hoping she didn't turn him into a jackalope yet." I informed him, worried that he would be turned into an animal.

"Nah. He'll be fine. As long as he doesn't do anything to my baby sister's girls, he'll be fine." I was amazed by his calmness on the subject.

"Fine, but make sure you go see her." I stepped back into the creek and started wading again to my stuff on the other side.

"Hey, you want to hang out?" He asked catching up to me, our strides matching. "It could be fun. You look in dire need of it." The sun god seemed like he studied the bags under my eyes.

"I don't need fun, thanks much. I need to sleep." I hurried my pace, leaving him there in the water.

"I'll be here if you need anything!"

I rolled my eyes and didn't stop as I picked up my stuff and hurried back to camp.

"You're traveling with Lord Apollo right?" I was approached by a girl with a silver circlet in her black, spiky hair. "I'm Thalia-"

"Yeah. I know you. " I said with a smile. "You were that gorgeous pine that I ran into just the other day." She raised an eyebrow. "I mean, I ran into the tree your were once. There was this whole thing with Apollo and- I'm just going to stop talking now."

Before the huntress could open her mouth, another, far from us, called," Thalia! Hurry up!"

"One second!" She snapped, calling back. Then she turned to me. "You want to come? We're going hunting."

"Really?" I asked, a little to excited. "I'd love to!"

Sadly, my hunter days didn't begin well. It went something like this:

win

win

win

EPIC FAIL

Shooting deer to be brought back to life is fun and I was told I was pretty good. They let me do the honor of shooting the last one and I would've gotten it if I hadn't been interrupted by the flirtatious god.

"Steady," Thalia said. "Don't concentrate so much. Relax your grip."

I took in a deep breath and as I was about to let go, "Hey Callie!"

"Yah!" I squeaked in surprise, letting the arrow fly and pierce the tree right next to a hunter's face. She look at me in surprise and then glared at the, and I quote, "boy" in our presence. "Are you freaking kidding me?" I snapped. "Seriously? You just had to interrupt me right then and there?"

"I was just saying hello." Apollo said matter-of-factly. "Well, see you later then."

I could feel the steam coming out of my ears. "Get back here, so I can murder you!" I said chasing after him.

"Once again, I'm immortal!" The sun god sang.

"I can still bash your face in, now stop running!" I didn't care the hunters were watching and neither did I realize.

As I got closer, I jumped, tackling him to the ground and proudly sitting on his back as I pouted. He pretended to die as I rolled my eyes and blew another stray piece of hair.

"Don't you pretend to die on me." Then I sneezed, which caused him to buck me off and stand up proudly and triumphantly announce,"I told you that you were sick! I'm a genius!"

This caused another argument. Lately, I just couldn't stand him and I couldn't tell if it was because the lack of sleep, I was easily angered, or he knew how to push my buttons enough to annoy me. Whatever he did, I couldn't help but want to kill him. Only on occasion does his charm work and only on occasion I find him sweet. This one went on and on. By the time we arrived back at camp, I was so PO'd I couldn't concentrate on anything, so I took a really long nap. Then I realized I hadn't seen Sterling or Shane since I had walked off.

* * *

It was dark when I woke up and my nose was stuffy. When I rolled over under the small blanket, my legs hurt. I guessed that's what I got from not stretching after a run. Sterling was sound asleep next to me. She was a deep sleeper so I got up and crept out of the tent. The moon was up and it was quiet around camp (I guessed that the hunters went out at night too) and almost dead, except for a fire in the near distance.

For protection, I brought my charm bracelet with me and stalked off to see what it was. It wasn't a far walk. From behind a bush, I could see Shane leaning against a tree, sound asleep(he too is a deep sleeper) and Apollo staring thoughtfully at the fire. He looked a bit lonely, so I walked over and sat next to him. He didn't seem to notice, so I greeted him with a friendly hello.

"You're up late." He said.

"Am I?" I looked at my watch. Midnight. "It seems so."

"This isn't a healthy lifestyle you're living. Staying up late, ignoring the beginning signs of a cold." The immortal made a _tsk, tsk _ noise and shook his head like he wasn't proud of me or something.

"I'm just a bit restless." I rubbed my nose(which was still uncomfortably stuffy still). "And I haven't been able to sleep since you told me you needed my help."

"I believe the term is 'insomnia'. Pronounced, ɪnˈsɒmnɪə. Meaning chronic inability to fall asleep or to enjoy uninterrupted sleep." He informed me.

I smiled a bit. " I don't need a dictionary definition. I know what it is. I'm going into my sophmore year for crying out loud."

Apollo chuckled at my response while I zipped up my jacket. It was unusually cold for summer especially when there's was a fire going right in front of me. I coughed in the silence between us and sniffled a bit(I reeeally hate runny noses). That continued in a pattern until I sneezed. And to my surprise, the sun god said nothing. I just gave him an odd look.

"I can't be irresponsible and immature like my sister says _all _of the time." He explained.

"So, half of the time." My guess made him laugh. And his laugh made me smile.

And what seemed like the first time ever, we were having a lovely conversation about, well, anything. It was mostly me talking about my family and how my father moved to New York because he wanted to see me more often than he did when we live in Santa Barbara, California. It was like talking to a new, very close friend.

I already knew about Apollo's family of Olympian Gods, but I let him talk too about all the adventures he'd had. And when I would talk, he'd interrupt me with a fact related to what I was talking about or with a question. He laughed when I told him about my first chariot race and how I caused all others to crash. Then, in the end, we had no more to talk about.

"Aren't you tired?" He asked with concern.

I sniffled and cleared my throat. "No. I'm downright perky. I'm to restless to sleep."

"Just relax." He said. "This is a trick I learned a while ago."

Trusting him, I took in a deep breath and then let it out as I adjusted myself. Then closed my eyes and relaxed. The last thing heard was the snap of his fingers, and I could feel my head tilt back as I drifted into another dreamless, dark sleep.

**Oh, this chapter is an epic fail. I guess that's what you can expect from an eighth grade writer. Now, it's my turn to sleep, because I feel like poo. Not a fun feeling, let me tell you.  
So, like I said so many chapters ago, the only pairing that I'd like to put together are Sterling and some other dude because personally, she needs to start believing in love and stop rejecting every boy that comes in her direction. And, I apologize for Apollo being somewhat OCC. Didn't mean to.  
****Review, then be off to your better lives outside the computer. And then tell your friends. :) **


	8. Day 3: Morning and something extra!

**So, I'm not Rick Riordan. I'll take a polygraph to prove that I don't own PJO. :)**

When I realize morning isn't so pleasant.

"mmmm." I groaned. It was morning and I could tell even though there was a pillow over my head. Pillow. I opened my eyes to see that I wasn't on the ground looking at a burnt out fire pit, I was back in the tent.

I remember leaving to go do something, then stumbled upon Apollo and a sleeping Shane just outside camp. Neither of them were there. Heck, not even Sterling was there. I groggily pulled out my phone, my arm muscle aching as I reached into the jacket pocket. Yes, it's dangerous to have your phone on for a demigod, but I could take care of myself just fine. I read the time. "8:25"

I was amazed that Sterling would get up before ten and go off wandering. So, I stayed there like a rug, not moving. It hurt to move and I could feel a major headache coming on. I almost considered that I would be sick, but I didn't want to give Apollo the satisfaction.

I sighed and got up to change. In a matter of minutes- or should I said half hours, I was up and ready to go. Outside, I was greeted by Apollo flirting with a few hunters. He waved, but I didn't return it. Shane was sort of sitting right outside camp (guessing he still didn't want to be turned into a jackalope) reading, and Sterling sat right next to him picking mud out of her boots.

_Apollo or Shane?_ I thought. I decided it best to leave Apollo where he's happiest and will most likely be smacked by Artemis if I'm lucky. "Hi guys." I said sitting on the ground.

No one replied so I sat there staring at them. Shane's hair looked less messy like he had actually brushed his hair this morning and he had an insanely happy grin on his face. Like there was some secret joke I wasn't allowed in on. Sterling looked perfect, as usual, and I could see that she was trying not to grin too. I raised and eye brow.

There was obviously something I was missing out on. Either there was something on my face or it was an inside joke.

"Okay, I'll just leave then." I stated before I used my aching muscles to get up. My headache had started to go away, but now it was back.

As I rubbed my temples I heard, "Hey Callie-ixte, how's it going?"

_Apollo_. I thought turning around. Sadly, it _was_ Apollo. "Hi." I said, letting my voice trail off.

He looked skeptically at me and with a slight grin, "Are you sick?"

I sniffled a bit. "No." I replied loudly, then a bit quieter, "maybe."

" I can heal you, remember that."

"I prefer to heal on my own, thank you very much. " There was an awkward silence between us. "So, do you know how I got to the tent last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I was sitting next to you and the camp fire, I fell asleep, and when I woke up I was back in my tent." I returned his skeptic look from earlier. "Do you have any idea how I got there."

The sun god looked, a bit thoughtfully, to the sky and shook his head. "Nope no idea."

APOLLO POV  
(just to make things interesting)

Okay, I lied. So much for the 'god of truth; no lie ever leaves his lips' thing. Here's how it went:

Calixte closed her eyes and started to nod off and just as she began to fall back I caught her with my awesome god reflexes. She was out. I could tell because she wasn't smacking or threatening to kill me.

She was sick. I know the beginning signs of it just as well as any doctor. That's why I couldn't just let her sleep outside in an unusually cold night. So, I picked her up and carried her on my back to the tents(she was unusually light might I add). I hoped that baby sister would still be on her hunt. If she caught me in here, she'd kill me or at least try.

It didn't take long to find Callie's tent. It was a bit smaller than the others.

All I did was slip in, put the demigod down, and slipped back out. But then I couldn't let her lay on the cot with no blanket. So, I picked up the one on the floor and put the small pillow under her head.

As I adjusted her pillow, I whispered in her ear, "Good night, Calixte."

She unexpectedly turned and kissed me on the temple, then replied, "Good night." She shifted so her head was under the pillow and stopped moving around so much.

I walked back to were Shane was and rubbed the temple she kissed 'goodnight' to as I did so. Confused, I sat down and a small fire burst up where the other had been blown out. Yeah, my godly powers can do that. I tried again to see my precious car, but there was no luck. It was skillfully hidden from my sight. After an hour or trying, I gave up. It wasn't good to stay awake all night.

CALIXTE POV

"Nope, nothing comes to mind." Apollo said.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "You're such a liar," I paused. "So, where are we going next? We've visited your sister, we've fought a monster already, not much else to do, but find your car."

"Chill, Callie-ixte. Just trust me and we'll get to a desert in no time." He dismissed my pessimistic attitude with a wave of his had and grinned.

"How do you know it's a desert?"

"It's in the prophecy and I know what happens in the end, y'know."

"Then why not just snap your fingers and take us there?" I asked in a 'no-duh' tone of voice.

"Because 1) I'm not allowed, and 2) I'd like to see where this takes us. Maybe you could go be useful and study the prophecy before we leave."

I rolled my eyes and nodded. How hard would it be to decode a prophecy? Answer: simply... ea- hard. My work time went something like this:

First fifteen minutes: translating it into Greek

Next five: decided I was the 'victory'

next seven: realized the second line was already solved by Shane.

Next ten: We were west and Artemis was goddess of the moon, so it made some sense.

Next twenty: Skipped the fourth line and headed to the one about the desert. And apparently the strongest would fall soon. Whatever that meant.

Last three: yelling at myself for being so stupid.

My rantings were interrupted by a huntress. I tried quickly to remember her name. "Um... Ale-"

"Olivia." She stated. "My name's Olivia. Second lieutenant of Artemis. We went hunting the other day, remember?"

I nodded, a but unsure. "Yeah, sorry about Apollo. He's a bit..."

"Oh, I know. All of us know. We've run into him once or twice." She said matter-of-factly. "What are you working on there?"

Something about her speech told me she was from this century. I didn't have to glance at the paper to know what she was talking about.

" The prophecy for this quest. It's real bother. The last line is starting to bug me."

"What's it about?"

"The last line?" I asked. She nodded. "It's about the desert or something. I just spent an hour on it."

Olivia looked thoughtfully to the prophecy, nodding her head as she went. " I know a desert in the west. There's Death Valley and the one next to the Junkyard of the Gods I believe. I went there with Lady Artemis once to disposed of a defective bow."

"Junkyard of the Gods?" I asked.

"Yeah. It's where they throw there stuff away. It's amazing. There's a variety of things."

We talked about all the deserts she had been to and answered all of my questions on the junkyard.

"Calixte, you crazy- Oh, hello there." Sterling greeted coldly to the huntress. Her head snapped in my direction. "Time to go, kid. Five minutes." She snatched her bag and left the tent with a scowl on her face.

"What's her problem?" I asked.

Olivia glared too, but her gaze softened as she turned to give say farewell and I was left alone in the tent with three minutes until we leave and another headache coming on.

**That was to short a chapter. Poo. I'm getting lazy. Give me an idea for an in between chapter please. I really appreciate it. And! Here's a special treat for being o-so amazing. A chapter or prologue of my new story tell me what you think and about the chapter above. Please and thank you! The prologue below is for the story: Half the Hero**

Prologue: What the Hell Just Happened?

I think something is telling me how screwed up my life has become. I've been lied to, way to many times to count, I've been told the most hurtful truths, my brother was my boyfriend very briefly, said brother tries to kill me, I kill said brother, I blow up the school I won't be attending anymore, and I'm as calm as possible sitting on a gold metallic-colored couch eating salty chips and yougurt-covered pretzels thinking this day as least hectic.

This day, of course, wasn't the first. I mean really! What kind of person would believe that all the shit that has happened to me today was normal? But I'll learn to not get stabbed, not trust anyone with blinding white teeth(except my good friend the sun god), not get angered at all, and not wish revenge on my enemies anywhere.

I let out a deep, guiltful breath then sit back up with a smile on my face. At least I learned something.

A knock comes at the door.

"Come on in!" I call, a little to happily.

"Hey, you okay?" None other than Apollo pops his head in. He's been there since the beginning of my story.

"I can proudly say... I've been so-o-o-o-o much better." I make a sort of sad, depressed frown then perk back up for his sake. One wrong emotion and I could send a storm hurtiling toward New York.

"I brought cream soda. We can talk about it." He waves two glass bottles, which my eyes follow. I smile and accept the offer. He knows me so well.

"What is there to talk about? I've told you my story. Shut the book and put it back on the shelf." The sun god isn't so convinced that was the whole story.

"I brought two bottles of soda," He grins. "We're going to sit here until your story and this soda is done."

I push a slightly singed, byzantinium piece of hair out of my slightly burnt and scarred face. "Well get comfty because this is a long story."

"I got time." He shifts on the other couch, ready to listen.

I take a deep, careful breath and begin.

My name is Kerra Peur. I'm thirteen years old, four foot ten, and eighty three pounds exactly. I spent four fasinating years at Camp Half-Blood before I actually knew who I was. I thought I was going to grow up like any other mortal, but my immortal 'parent' intended other things. Take a seat an get ready. This is my story.

**Enjoy your day.**


	9. Day 3: My Luck Just Keeps Getting Better

**I kind of fell off the edge of the earth and had a series of spasms as I found a whole bunch of books. Like Mocking Jay, and The Lost Hero.  
The Lost Hero was a bit confusing, but really good. I mean, PERCY IS MISSING. And Piper gave me a few new skills I can add to Sterling's character.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Rick Riordan. Seriously. **

Trust me when I say I hate trains. Because we walked all the way back to town to find one. By now, it felt like my brain was pushing on one side of my skull and one nostril felt clogged. I leaned my head against the car window. Yes, car. Apollo thought it would be 'much cooler' to sneak on a train with random cars. I got into one in the dark and collapsed in the back seat, holding my head, trying to keep it from spinning so much.

I held my phone so I could see how terrible I looked. I had to admit I looked much better than I usually did because of my now-perfect hair. I thought I had outgrown that kind of thing. You see, in elementary school, my hair used to- Who am I kidding? My hair's always been a semi-manageable mess. Anyway, when I had terrible colds, the kind you had(faked) when your parents forced you to stay home from school, my hair would magically become manageable and perfect. And thanks to that, I could never fake a cold.

I sighed and tossed my phone down. Sarah had called twice about her car. Of course she understood, I mean, she destroyed a building or two when she went on quests. Unfortunately, I hung up on her, on accident, when I sneezed so I supposed she must've been PO'd after that.

Then there was the small sound of tapping on the window above my head. "It's Apollo. Are you okay?" He said through the glass.

I hid my head under the backpack. "Go. Away." I held still, hearing nothing. I thought he had gone away, but no. The sun god just opened up the door and sat in the driver's seat.

"Damnnit. Just leave." I turned my back toward him and pressed on my temples, hoping the pain would stop the world from swimming around me.

"But you're hurt and what kind of gentleman would I be if I just left you here in your misery?" He asked in his arrogant voice. I sort of nodded to accept his company. There was a long silence and just as I was about to fall asleep, "Where are we heading next?"

I bit my lower lip in irritation."I dunno."

" C'mon now, darling. I know you talked to Olivia. I heard about a desert." Apollo was trying to make a conversation and I had to give him some credit... but then again, he did eavesdrop.

" Junkyard." I simply stated. He replied with a "what?" and I repeated myself then coughed. "Junk. Yard."

" Of the gods?" I nodded in agreement. "That's far from any train, but I think I can make the effort to get us there."

I sat up slowly. He really wanted his car back and I really wanted him to finally leave me at peace. Finally, it got to hot, so I got out of the car.

I sat on the floor of the train car. The sun god made the train run a little faster than a normal one so we could finish this sooner. Usually, I'd be happy about that, but the bumps on the track, made my brain pound against the skull to horribly than I had to lay on the floor.

"You look like crap." I looked up expecting Sterling, but instead, it was Shane. He sat down next to me with a grin and the Nemean Lion coat on. I had to admit he didn't look half bad, but on the other hand, he was sweating like crazy.

"Thanks. "I retorted. "Every girl wants to here that in their lifetime."

"Sorry, but you do." He put the back of his hand on my forehead. "You're really warm. Do you need some water?"

I shook my head and relaxed my aching muscles. Never have I had symptoms this bad. "Where's Sterling?"

"In the BMW at the end."He pointed his thumb left. "She's texting Sarah about the car. She called and boy was she surprised..."

His voice seemed to drift off as my vision spun. "Where were you yesterday?"

" I was at the camp."

"I meant I didn't see you all day." I explained. "I didn't see you or Sterling, actually. I thought maybe you two-"

"Tch. Me and Sterling?" He said incredulously. "The girl hates my guts."

"Mhm." I said, not believing a word he was saying. "And I suppose the fact you two were laughing earlier today was my imagination? And when we fought the lion, you_ didn't_ blush while she complimented you. Yeah. You two absolutely hate each other."

He sat there and stared at me while I closed my eyes. After a while, he said," Was that sarcasm?"

_Oh my gods._ I narrowed my eyes at his stupidity. "No, not at all."

The son of Poseidon cocked his head to the side in confusion. "What _that_ sarcasm?"

I rolled my eyes. " Yes. Yes it was. Now are you going to tell me or not?"

"Tell you about what?"

At this point, I couldn't tell if he was serious, stupid, or playing me. Shane had done all three but was mostly the second. "About yesterday with you and Sterling. You two seem to be playing nice."

"Yeah, I guess. We just talked." Shane didn't further explain. He instead got up, excused himself, and walked back to the car.

After that, I got a satisfactory amount of sleep before Apollo got us up and ready to move again. The dreams weren't settling either. That pleasant-toned voice repeated the same thing it said last time:

_"You can do much better than that."_

Something didn't feel right about where we had exited. Two things specifically actually: 1) It was a deserted town, and 2) as soon as all of us were off the car, the train sped off again. As soon as the train had left us in a dust cloud, the sun god gave me a half smile and proceeded to a gate.

Behind that gate looked like the biggest pile of junk I had ever seen. It wasn't regular junk either. Well, it gave off that feeling because on the other side of the fence where I was, it looked like the regular crap you'd find in any other junkyard. The padlock was huge. It looked to big to ever be unlocked, but apparently there was a key to it.

Apollo did something with his god... magic... and the lock fell to the ground with a _thunk!_

"C'mon kids!" He led the way, marching proudly in. Was it not obvious that he was excited?

The gates closed behind us with a long, loud _creeeeeeeeek_ noise. The unpleasant-ness made me bite my lower lip. The junkyard was much more gorgeous than a regular junkyard, as to be expected.

Shane browsed the mile-high piles of metal, while Sterling took a different approach at it and dug through the piles. Apollo had given us one rule: take nothing, but look as much as you want. Shane waited a few seconds before asking what the rest of us were thinking, "Why not?"

"Because we throw our broken or-" The sun god froze and hurried to another pile of junk. "Oh! I remember throwing this out!"

There were probably hundreds- no thousands of piles of crap here. Beautiful, gorgeous, and cursed crap. The smashed chariots made me a bit sad. I could easily weld them together in the forge at camp, then polish, and test them out. The one with a gorgon head, made me stagger backwards, landing on the dirt. Landing caused dirt to get in the air, making me sneeze, making my eyes water uncontrollably.

Just didn't seem like my day.

"Hey Calixte, come look at this!"Sterling called, since she usually wasn't this happy, I decided it was worth it to check it out. As I rubbed my

"What is-" As I rubbed my eye, _CLANK!_ Eight pounds of trident hit me in the face, sending me flying back into a pile of junk. Thanks to my luck, the very top of the heap collapsed over my head. I nodded, expecting this of my friend. "Ow."

"That's one revenge I can count off my list." She threw me a glare and flounced off, leaving me to dig myself out from under a ton of metal.

That was probably what I deserved. But what she was getting me back for was absolutely beyond me because I had done waaaay to many things to her to count. Like the first year I met her, I shot her in the leg. The year after that, I broke her ipod and that year's christmas, I took the last scoop of potatoes and the demigoddess swore to murder me. See? To many things to count.

Anyway, my friend got me again by almost crushing me with a chariot. That's when I needed to rest. To many obstacles I had to dodge. I sat on the ground far from a really tall pile that Sterling could push over. How long had she been waiting to do that? Is that why she wasn't talking to me? It was hot. Like, extremely hot. Wait. It was the desert, what would you expect?

" Shane don't touch that!" Sterling snapped, smacking his hands. He replied with an, "Ouch. Jeez, Ross."

"Do you have any idea what that is?" I got a closer look. It was a gold chain with a pearl and diamond dove-shaped charm. It had emerald eyes and next to the clasp was a tiny, pinkish charm in the shape of a heart. The necklace was the most amazing work of jewelry I'd ever seen, but it gave off this lovely mood. I would've fallen asleep had Sterling not said anything else. " It's the defective necklace of Aphrodite."

" Didn't expect the goddess of beauty to actually _throw_ away jewelry. " Shane said tossing it back. He held his head, indicating he to had just felt the light-headed-ness

She replied with a noise of irritation. " Why keep it if it's defective? It was a gift from Hephaestus, but somehow it turned up with the power to leave someone defenseless and light-headed. Weak, and off guard so any girl could charm her way with anyone." She picked up the necklace again and threw it far.

"How's that defective?"

"It'll make the wearer's neck turn a sickly pink the more it's used and anyone it's used on will tend to hurl." Sterling ran her fingers through her gorgeous chocolate hair and then sort of dabbed at her lip gloss. " It's artificial charmspeak, if you ask me."

"Charmspeak?" I asked. The term was familiar.

"Yeah. It's a special skill children of Aphrodite have." The son of Poseidon explained. Then answered my questions, "It's a rare skill, too. Some girl at camp tried it, but Sterl- I mean, Ross saved me from it. Thank gods."

It was like my ability to see who would win or not, but that wasn't rare. I didn't actually know any other skills I could have from having Nike as my mother. Sure flying and able- charioteering are the others, but I wished there was something special we could have too. We kept walking, separated from Apollo, making our way to the exit and being distracted by nearly everything shining in the sun.

It almost made me forget about my illness. Almost.

* * *

"Hey kids, finally found you!" Apollo smacked me so hard on the back, I nearly threw up. I don't think he meant it to be that hard, but still. "Did you miss me? Of course you did. I know where the exit is. I mapped this place out mentally after getting lost a couple of times. " He smiled, like those were good times.

We demigods exchanged odd looks. "But we're already here." I pointed to the open desert steps away. Maybe what I saw was an illusion, or what those people see when they're going insane, but it looked like an ocean. The sun was beating down, I wanted to dive in so badly and forget this whole quest, but that would mean loosing respect for me, and my cabin.

" Whoa there." I didn't even notice I was falling over. " The heat getting to you?"

"Nah." I waved my hands dissuasively thinking I didn't need any help or rest. " I can handle a little heat." Mentally, I added all the symptoms of my fever. _Sore throat, sneezing, coughing, headache._

"Good. I wouldn't appreciate you vomiting all over my beautiful car." He held up his hands in a sort of epic fashion and from gold dust, came a milkshake in a glass cup with whipped cream and a cherry on top. "Have a sip. It'll make you feel better." It was shoved into my hands before I could protest.

I rolled my eyes and we headed out into the land of sand as foretold in the prophecy. It didn't take long for Apollo to see his beloved car. He practically ran me over to get to it, but was stopped short. The sun god was just as surprised as the rest of us.

"Chimera." Shane breathed out. The body of a lion, the tail with a snake, and a goat on its spine. Scary? Yes.

A roar, then flames were spewed out of it's mouth like sun flower seeds

"Easy enough." Sterling said. Her pride prevented her from being afraid... and admitting it.

"Bellerphon jammed a lead ball into its mouth. And he was on a pegasus." Apollo materialized, making me stagger back and nearly fall over. " I saw that. Didn't seem that easy to me."

In a smooth, quick movement, my demigoddess friend whipped out a three-foot lance with a ribbon covered hilt. The pink ribbon didn't really scream _Sterling_ either. " Let's kill it." And she was off.

"Hey, Callie." The sun god gave me an uncertain grin.

"Yeah?"

"My dear-old-dad Zeus said that I can no longer interfere. He's already pissed that I even came with you guys." I blinked in disbelief. "That means I can't help."

"They why'd you help in the first place?" I blew it. I was more than angry now. I needed to kill something.

"I didn't want _you_ to drive my sun chariot." He argued.

"Sarah told me about the Ancient Law. I know _exactly_ what it is, so why'd you fight along with us?" He didn't reply. " Well?"

There was an awkward silence that lingered for a long while.

"Fine." I ripped the axe charm of my bracelet. I was going to blow off my steam(and hopefully my headache) by killing that stupid monsters." Think about it, would you?"

That's just my luck. Making an awkward silence without Apollo to fall back on. On top of that, I realized my major hatred for cats. I guess I couldn't say my day wasn't productive.


	10. I Officially Lost Track of Days

**Hello. I think you've read enough to know I'm not Rick Riordan.  
****Has anyone else seen the new Percy Jackson graphic novel? I love it!  
When Luke is helping Percy figure out who he is, they look in the mirror, thinking that Percy might be the son of Aphrodite  
and Luke shakes his head and says, "No. Not with that face." I totally died laughing. So, anyway,**

**E n j o y. : )**

Chimera poison. Heavy stuff.

I cracked an eye open and shifted around, uncomfortable with the mattress. Early morning sunlight had filled the room and I hated waking up early, but after unsuccessful attempts to fall asleep again, I sat up quickly. I rubbed my stomach. I had that kind of hurt you get from doing to many sit-ups or something. I looked around the cream-painted room. Next to the giant bed I was in, was another just like it, with a bedside table in-between.

The carpets were a funky pattern that made me dizzy. Two feet away was a huge window, covered by heavy blinds that failed to block out any light. A t.v. was turned up all the way on the other side of the room, which was separated by a half wall. Wooden drawers lined half the wall and a round mirror hung above it. My reflection had messy hair, which I thanked the gods for. Having not messy hair was a little wierd.

I didn't even remember checking into a hotel. _Did I even leave the desert? Was this all some crazy dream?_ Then Apollo walked in with two coffee cups in his had. _Never mind. It's not a dream._ He set down the card key to the room and one of the cups. "I see you're awake." He smiled. "Brought you some Starbucks."

He handed me a cup, then went back for the other. "How'd you..." Then I remembered. "Oracle. Duh."

The sun god smiled. He was obviously happy about something. "Go on, drink up. It's a kids hot chocolate," He encouraged. "It's not that hot."

I took a sip as I blinked sleep away. "Why'd you get me kids hot chocolate... during the summer?"

"Because I didn't want you to stunt your growth by drinking caffeine."

"But I'm 5"4."

"Yes. That's the height of a middle school boy, so no caffeine for you." He nodded his head defiantly.

I rolled my eyes as set the cup down. I appreciated the gesture, even if he was just joking around. Apollo wasn't that bad, was he? Or was it just me? I didn't hate him; No one could really hate him, he was just annoying which made me think I hated him(if that made any sense at all). Ignoring the pain best I could, I flipped onto my stomach, propping myself up with my elbows.

"What happened to me exactly?" I didn't remember anything past the 'charging after the monster' bit.

Apollo pursed his lips and was about to say something when Sterling materialized next to me and said, "Can I tell her?"

"How'd you-"

"I can teleport now. One of the very many skills Apollo helped me with while you were out." She said matter-of-factly. "So, can I tell her?"

"Go ahead, but you should be a bit gentle." He warned.

She looked at me very seriously and said, " You were bitten by the Chimera tail." She smiled. "Then you collapsed, most likely from the heat and poison, and have been out for three days."

"You call that _gentle_?" I asked, horrified. She nodded, then teleported back to the couch to continue her t.v. watching. I looked to Apollo for help. " Are you flipping serious! I've been out for three days!" I held up three fingers.

" Chimera poison is heavy stuff. It's not easy to recover from." He explained. "Since you refused my healing abilities when you were conscious, I decided to heal you while you were... asleep." He chose his words carefully.

I opened my mouth to curse at him, but he put his hand over my mouth. " I was doing it to help. Be happy your Nemean Lion bruises are gone too."

I ripped his hand off and glared. "The ones under my shirt?" I hissed.

" And now you have a lovely scar on your forearm. Plus, I had good intentions. And at least I didn't have to kiss you to wake you up, Sleeping beauty." The sun god sat next the me on the bed before I punch him in arm. He rubbed it and said, "I liked you better when you were unconscious."

I rolled my eyes. I didn't know whether to thank him or slap him across the face. "Why don't you just tell me what happened before I get the urge to slap you again."

"Okay. Calm down, calm down." He took in a deep breath and began.

**THREE DAYS AGO  
(APOLLO POV) **

Calixte headed off to battle, despite my protests of her being sick, and then threw the milkshake at the monster to gain some attention. Man, she was stubborn. One of the very many qualities that made her a fierce fighter. Sterling went straight for the head, like a had suggested, and jabbed at the mouth like the Nemean Lion. Shane tried to sever the tail, like Sterling had suggested. Slowly severing the body would cause it to go into a rampage.

I looked to my beautiful sun chariot. I could take it and escape with the kids, but then again... while it's still alive, it'll relentlessly pursue it's target. I needed a new plan.

" Shane you idiot! I told you the tail!" Sterling screamed. "THE TAIL, DAMNNIT."

"I thought I got the tail!" He replied.

She stomped up to him and looked at him eye to eye. " _Yeah_, because the goat _totally_ looks like a snake." She snapped her head toward the Chimera. "Look! Now it's trying to kill Calixte! What's wrong with you?"

"I feel like I'm going to hurl."

"Well suck it up!"

I summoned a lawn chair and then another milkshake. I probably looked like a total ass not doing anything, but what was I supposed to do? Disobey my father (even though I have before)? At least he said if one of them collapses( as in dies, faints, etc.) I can step in, but only if it's direly needed. Anyway, the Chimera kicked sand up everywhere while chasing Shane. Calixte tried desperately to slice off the snake, the real threat, cursing at it in all languages she knew.

"You're doing good, Callie!" I encouraged. "SHUT UP! I'M STILL MAD AT YOU!" She screamed, then she stopped, holding her head(most likely from some headache), cutting Sterling off, causing her to crash into the sand. Suddenly, Callie's eyes lit up, the way it had when the Nemean Lion attacked. She was about to do something insane and unexpected and it wouldn't end so well.

"What the-"

"Shane! Keep it distracted!" Callie commanded. Shane held a thumbs up for and _okay_, but he was feeling much more ill that Calixte. "Sterling, put on my shoes. You know what to yell." She whispered the rest of her plan and shoved her sneakers, that were once boots, into the daughter of Aphrodite's hands.

" _Maia!_" Sterling was off. She swooped in front of the lion and hooked Shane, complaining about how heavy he was for an anorexic. To which he argued that he wasn't and the two went off into a huge argument about it. After having nothing to try to eat on the ground, it headed for the demigod on the ground.

I knew her. She was hardly ever as serious-looking as she did then. The trained daughter of Nike, neatly dodged the lions head and cleanly slice off the tail with a smile. The Chimera skidded and snapped it's last head toward her, growling and bearing it's teeth. Maybe Callie didn't notice it, but the snake was still alive and heading toward Shane, who was just catching his breath.

She was busy trying to strangle the crap out of it, but even Chimera knew that she didn't have enough arm strength. All I could really think about was the fact that her clothes were becoming blood soaked and she didn't have any shoes on. While that was going on, about fifteen feet to the left, Sterling had picked up the snake and was twirling it over her head lasso style, ready to throw.

Without warning, it left her hands and was heading right to the monster. Most likely following Calixte's orders, she was supposed to poison it with it's own tail. I had to admit. That was smart... except when the fangs of the snake dug themselves into... the daughter of Nike's lower back. She blinked, then went limp and collapsed into the sand. The final head turned toward the two left standing. Of course it wouldn't eat Callie, it wanted to kill.

Sterling looked over to me and shouted, " One of us is down, now. I think you can help."

I would've gone to the rescue, being the smooth person I am, but Shane, still looking ill, went head in with Sterling's lance and stabbed the monster straight through the neck. It fell over and then some mysterious wind blew away the golden dust.

She looked over again and waved her hand dissuasively. "Nevermind."

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!  
So, _that_ ill one killed the strong. Calixte was to busy dying to do anything else, really. Thank the gods that Apollo cared enough to cure her even though she was being a total bitch three days earlier. Yay! **


	11. Glory of Chaos

**Happy November!  
Now, my head hurts from making up OCs I'm not going to remember later. So, why not give me permission to use yours?  
Give the name, description, godly parent, and a brief bio and something about their personality.  
Of course I'll give you credit and stuff and virtual candy if I can afford it with my virtual cash or else I'll have to rob a virtual bank for you guys.**

**... virtual...**

**Anyway... yeah. I got nothing else.**

When a god won't let you do as you please, disobey them anyway.

I groaned into the sofa cushion. I was so bored and because my recent and severe injuries, Apollo wouldn't let me out of his sight. He was being the overbearing mother I never had... or wanted. I had begged for an hour yesterday and it didn't go very well.

_"Pleeeeeaaaassssee!" I begged stomping around like a kid._

_" Have you not seen the bites the chimera gave you?" He asked in his adult voice. " It's like being sick. You can't go outside."_

_"PLEEEEAAASSSEEEE?" I said louder before dropping my face into the fluffy pillow. "I'm not going to infect anyone."_

_"Calixte," The sun god said in his I'm-trying-to-reason-with-you-only-to-hope-you'll-give-up parent voice. " You lost your phone for one thing and you can barely walk."_

_I glared, not taking defeat easily. There were several things I gained after the horrible desert experience. 1) Headstrong-ed-ness, 2) really clear sight, 3) stronger battle reflexes, and 4) two circular-shaped scars on my lower back. _

_To prove I was just as strong as he was, I swung my legs out from under the blanket(it was hot anyway) and steadied myself onto my feet. I took one step. Then another. Then another. I made it fifteen feet before crashing onto the worn carpet. Right on cue, Sterling burst out laughing. I pouted my lips and pushed myself up again. I still wasn't allowed to go outside. "I can walk!"_

_"Yeah, but if you crash onto the sidewalk, what'll happen then, hm?"_

_I rolled my eyes. "Fiiiiine." And being an absolute brat, I fell back onto the carpet and crawled to the couch. _

I've been on the couch for three hours watching everything that Sterling wanted to watch. I was tempted to sleep, but every dream would tell me things like _"You're not fighting your hardest."_ or something. Jeez I was a grump. I blinked slowly, listening to the t.v. go on and on and then the air conditioner. Apollo left an hour earlier and he warned me that he was the sun. He could see all.

You ever have those moments when you're hit with an amazing idea? It's like you're brain lights up and things seem so much better in life. I swear I saw my own olive eyes flash in the coffee table reflection. What basically hit me was this:

_Only if he can see me._

With this odd, new-found sense ofexcitement, I hurried to the beds to put my plan into action.

* * *

And with this confidence and a pair of well-stolen aviator glasses and clothes from some guest's room, I waltzed down the streets of Las Vegas with a grin of satisfaction. The checkered tank was a bit to big and the pants made it me sweat probably much more than I should've, but I was free until Apollo got back... or Sterling cared. Most likely the first.

How did I do it? Easy. Nike and Athena children work together closely, learning from each other's battle strategies and trading chores. This was like the time I was caught by the blue team. It's what Alex would always tell me. _"Looking the part is key, Calixte." _Just knock the guard holding you and steal his helmet.

This time, though, I snuck into some guest's room in the maid's cart and picked from a pinstripe suit case. I got past Sterling by going to see Shane at the pool, which I did not to raise suspicion. Then I went back up, told Sterling I was staying down to get a tan(because I was so blood-drained, I looked like a ghost). This way, I could stay out for hours without them noticing. But somehow, I knew the plan would fall apart and seemed so much cooler in my head.

Anyway, I changed out of my shredded clothes in that guest's clothes and tossed my others(not like I was going to use them again). And to complete it, I casually slipped into the dinning room, where breakfast was being held and looking as smooth and not suspicious at all, took the best looking sun-glasses I could find. Sure there was a baseball cap or two, but that would make me look even more noticeable. Like I mentioned, it was hot and this is usually the time when hair starts to frizz like crazy.

I'd fit in.

All the family tourists come out during daytime, when it's safer and there's less a chance of loosing your kid. I looked like the tourist teen that looked like she was loathing her time with her family, but secretly having fun when no one's looking, looking cool, calm, and texting a friend all the way in some other state or something.

"Fifty bucks in my pocket. Where to go?" I muttered, trying to avoid all light. I passed the Lotus Casino where the Lotus eaters from The Odyssey now hung out. I knew enough to stay away from there and not to eat the flowers.

That's when I saw her. Her marigold hair made her stick out from the crowd going in and not coming out; That and the fact that she was just loitering.

She looked right at me from across the street. Her messy braided hair covered a tie-dye scarf. The bright orange tank top had faded and looked oddly familiar. And before I knew it, she was walking across the street, not minding the honking cars she passed.

I wanted to keep moving. Trust me. But her eyes look nearly pitch black from far away as opposed to the red they really were. They kept me locked where I stood, reading all signs of emotions I was going through. She stopped at three feet away, just staring as I blinked and breathed. Her nose was upturned like she was important.

"Calixte Nicola Johnston of Nike, the gods speak very highly of you." She seemed like the kind of being that held much knowledge. I blinked, not knowing how to reply. Then, she laughed "Just kidding, kid. I love saying that to people. It just freaks them out."

"Who are you?" It always seemed a god idea to question someone before talking to them. Actually, that's how I got into the situation with Apollo; Afraid to look at the guy without thinking about kissing him... which I didn't detest so much anymore. Who knew where this girl would take me?

"Glory Miriam." She bowed low and then snapped back up like a jack-in-the-box without the funny hat and makeup. " I come from where you do."

"What?" Then I took a good long look at her shirt. Bright orange, cropped, cut-off sleeves, and scratched off, black text and a pegasus. "Camp Half-Blood." I exhaled.

She winked, then in a flamboyant manner, turned on her toes and as she walked off proudly, motioned me to follow her. I did, cautiously. We passed parking lot, after parking lot; store after store until we arrived at the Cola museum or something. It was huge and ordered us two ro- coke floats. I silently promised I wouldn't be surprised this time. My expectation bar was back in who-knows-where on the side of the road, battered, bruised, and broken.

"You like ice cream?" Chocolate was my favorite.

I took a sip. "So, Glory, who's child are you?"

Then she took a sip. " Chaos."

"Eris?" I guessed.

"_No._" She said like a child. "Chaos."

I processed the answer as I drank. After fifteen seconds, I nearly spit my drink out, but caught it in time and thickly swallowed. "_The _Chaos?"

"It's a she, first of all. And yes."

"How?"

" You know Luke Castellan?" Glory asked, twirling her finger. I nodded. "Well, when he was eighteen, he caused some _major_ chaos. And when to much trouble occurs, a person is created, y'know? "

" That was four or so years ago. Why're you eighteen now?"

" How old was Luke when he left camp?"

"Eightee- oh!" I nodded. " But I meant that you should be twenty-one now. That's how old he was when the war started, right?"

She sighed loudly, attracting the attention of nearly everyone in the store. " He was eighteen when he met Percy, which caused him to leave and steal the bolt, remember? Duh! Let's just say that's when chaos was 'pregnant' with me."

"But why are you-"

"Shush!" She said, holding up her hands dramatically. "You're really dense. Anyway, Luke was eighteen when he was on the verge of causing some major chaos, no?" I blinked, not responding, but she continued anyway. " When the war started, causing MASSIVE PROBLEMS, that was a lot of chaos causing me to pop out and be the age of Luke when he was just starting the the crap that nearly ruined the freedom of men."

"I think I get it?" I said, before awkwardly taking a spoonful of ice cream. "But why are you talking to me?"

She gave another loud, long, exasperated sigh. "Because you helped get Apollo's chariot back. Duh."

"How'd you-"

"Because I'm the one who stole it." I felt my jaw drop, but Glory kept on talking. " I was paid in golden drachmas because I was so hard to find. That kid was rich, even though he didn't look it."

"But who-"

" I can't tell you who it was because I was paid extra for that. And he suggested that I shouldn't talk to you because you're so sullen and hostile. He said that even if I do talk to you, I should tell you," She paused and leaned in close. " Watch the clock, times are changing."

I blinked. What kind of stupid message was that? Time? "I don't get it." I sat back in my chair and glanced outside.

She shrugged her shoulders and also sat back. " Neither do I, but I'll be seeing you." The daughter of Chaos stopped before leaving me at the table. She looked me in the eye and said very seriously, "Swear on the Gaea you will tell no one of meeting me until you need to."

"Gaea?"

"Mother Earth. It's the ultimate promise. Now, swear."

"Okay," I said hesitantly. "I swear on Gaea that I will never mention you to anyone."

"Until you absolutely have to."

"Until you absolutely have to." I echoed. "But why?"

She sighed and slapped her forehead. "_Man,_ you ask a lot of questions. But since you asked, I _am _chaos. I tend to cause it and appear when it's about to happen. I'm considered a danger, but in reality I'm not. No god knows of me, therefore, I won't be destroyed."

" I can't mention your name, you referred to as 'daughter of Chaos', or anything else?"

"No and-" Glory stopped and looked around wildly. "Damn. He's here. See you Calixte! Hope your punishment isn't to severe."

Suddenly, she was gone like the wind. I decided it was time to go and hurried out into the sun. _Damn it's hot. _I put my sunglasses back on and adjusted the stolen, yellow doc martens. I followed the crowd down and up the street. Then, I felt a tap on my shoulder.

I didn't turn around because I already knew.

"Calixte?" Apollo asked.

_Shit._ I thought. _I'm dead._

**She's so screwed.  
Haha.  
Anyway, I planned the next 4-5 chapters already and I think you'll love  
me for the last one. Then, you get to hear the Christmas Special: Book 2!  
Yay!**

**Now press that review button at the bottom and... well, review! **


	12. My Punishment Part 1

**HAAAAIIIII!  
I'm so happy because it finally rained in happy, sunny, little California! And because I only have three days of school this week and two the week after next week because it's almost Thanksgiving. :D **

The Nevada heat wasn't pleasant and I couldn't go into the pool because of the stupid bandages. I sat in the shallow, three foot end with the children and people afraid to go the the eight foot side. I was splashed in the face more than once and I was ready to kill the little blond boy who kept stepping on my feet.

Apollo also wouldn't let me out anywhere else until I could- actually, I could everything fine now except for the circular bruise on my left toe. He was still pissed at me for leaving the room the day earlier. So about my foot, Sterling accidentally smashed it with one of the chairs by the pool. Acting like I was keeping my cool, I limped with wet feet to where Shane soaked in the water.

"Hey." He greeted, not opening his eyes while he basked in the sun.

"Hi," I dipped my feet in and stirred the water. Shane had literally been in the pool for a day, doing whatever a son of Poseidon does and I was curious. Then I wondered that if he was a son of Zeus, he would be hanging out on the roof or in the air somewhere. "What happened in the desert? I thought you could stand extreme heat or something."

"I can, but in the desert, there was no water to draw from and I hadn't had a drink of water in a day." I studied his face for a while. His body, good spirit, and calm demeanor were sitting next to me in the pool, but his eyes and thoughts were a million miles away.

" Is there something wrong?" I waved my hand infront of his face.

"Wha- I mean, so much for my hero's fate." He made a sheepish grin.

_That was oddly out in the open._

"I don't follow." I replied. "Are you afraid you're going to face a gruesome demise?"

"No. I beat the Chimera when I was at my weakest. Not because of my own strength or with my own sword." He sighed and sank further into the water. "I'm supposed to be this great hero, but I can barely do any of the stuff Percy can."

I pat his dirty blond head. "You're no Percy. You look nothing like him or your dad!" I paused. "Okay. Now _that_ came out really wrong. But what I'm saying is that it took him five years to figure out his powers, right? And even though you're a twig and can be beaten up by a girl, you'll get better!"

He looked at me with surprise. "Had no idea you were so wise, Calixte."

"Must be the Chimera poison." I then added," Anyway, you'll get better. You just got the camp last Christmas, remember? And with your luck, you'll get a more muscular build and an even tan."

Shane smiled. "Or more freckles."

I laughed. "See? Just stay positive pal and you'll get there."

"Thanks Callie." He put he head against the concrete ground and stared into the sky." I don't know you as well as Sterling does, but you've made a good impression."

I was touched and couldn't help but grin. Not many nice words are exchanged at camp. Most of it is, "Hold your sword higher", "BLOCK YOU IDIOT!", " Nice shot."

"Your welcome."

"But your positivity is a little over the top." The son of Poseidon shrugged his shoulders, then dove under as if to avoid my wrath all together.

I was to tired to try and kill a very powerful demigod so instead smiled. "I appreciate it Shane." I layed back on the burning hot concrete and thought closing my eyes, _Maybe I can get a tan and get rid of this stupid paleness._

"You're never going to get tan that way. You're blood drained." A certain sun god crossed where the sun hit my face making a shadow and blocking the sun I desperately needed.

"Oh Apollo, his negativity, and his o-so attractive voice." I put my hands behind my head without opening my eyes. "Still pissed at me, are you?"

"Thought you were PO'd at me."

I peeked through one eye. " A bit."

"Okay. I have to admit that even _I_ was to mature about yesterday."

I still didn't open my eyes. "Are you going to apologize?"

" No, because you were being bratty yesterday." He retorted. I didn't need to look to see he was annoyed. "Your plan would've worked had you covered up that scar on your right forearm."

Not admitting it out loud, _It was near perfection._ " Or maybe you should've been away longer."

" No. It was your lack in costume. Maybe you got the crazy middle schooler look yesterday, but you have to act it out to make things convincing." Apollo gave all this advice on how to better deceive a person. A lot didn't make sense, but it gave me a fifteen minute nap and some sun time. That's when it happened again.

* * *

"I tell you to do better and you get caught? What am I going to do with you , Calixte?"

I blinked. "What? Who're you to judge me?"

She laughed a sweet laugh. " Have you not guessed?"

"But-"

Then, the scene changed into a sort of hill of tall grass. The weather was perfect and in the distance was a laurel tree in perfect mowed circle. A warm, summer breeze tangled my hair and a strange white ensemble of shorts and a loose tank top. I made my way through the sea of grass, barefoot and feeling a bit like Alice. It was so gorgeous and amazing and looked like a natural world. No cars, or cities, or modern day problems. It was all so free and so was I.

Sweet music filled the air as I get closer and closer. Finally, I parted the last wall of green to see a guy hanging out in the lower branches and strumming a lyre without a care in the world.

"I see you made it." The sun god grinned. "It's not very nice to fall asleep when I'm talking."

The trimmed grass was soft and I hopped onto the tree too. "It's not very nice to confine a person with ADHD, but you did anyway." I replied, settling down onto one of the higher branches where the breeze blew often.

He looked up expectantly and plucked a string. " So, what are we going to do? All you're doing lately is sleeping."

"I need to rest up when I go back to camp, y'know. What's your excuse for being here? I thought only Morpheus could send dreams."

"He owes me."

We sat there, relaxing in a summery atmosphere in beautiful weather. I breathed slowly. I was so happy and at peace. Not at all angry any more.

"Would you like to talk and not fall asleep on me?" Apollo asked, looking up. "After all, this is a dream."

"But you're here." I added. "So it's not one of my better ones." I dropped backwards and held myself upside down with my legs, letting my hair fall over Apollo's face. "I've been having odd voices in my head lately. Ever have that?"

He shook his head.

"I mean, she sounds familiar. But I don't know it I can do better than I already am. What do you think?" I picked myself up and swung off the branch and landed feet first on the ground.

"I give you an 'eight' for the swing and a ' 9.5' for the landing."

I craned my neck around and raised and eyebrow. " Why not a ten?"

" Because you're Calixte. She never gives her best."

I put my hands on my hips. "I _do_ to. I work very hard to get to where I am, thank you very much."

Soon, things became nice again. I couldn't stay mad or angry or even had that feeling to stomp off and wake up. We talked. Not god to demigod or niece to uncle. Just person to person. There were thousands of topics he could've gone on and on about, but Apollo let me talk the whole time. It felt weird.

"And then the pegasus broke Shane's foot." I finished my story by the time the sun was going down and the sky was water-colored a mix of orange, pink, and purple. I didn't realize how much time had gone by.

"It's not a real sunset." The immortal said. "It's what your imagination wants to see. And I have to admit it's more beautiful than I thought it would be."

"The sunset or my imagination?" I laughed. He leaned on the trunk of the tree, then climbed up and sat next to me, letting the wind blow back his sun-kissed hair.

"I hope you know that I still have to punish you, right?" He said.

I shrugged my shoulders and leaned against Apollo. Gorgeous place, gorgeous weather, absolutely still and quiet, and the air grow- Shit. I knew this. I sat up straight, taking glances at him from the corner of my eye. It was nerve wrecking, wondering what was going to happen in the silence of the moment and I just fell apart last dream he was featured in.

"Hey, how're you going to punish me for running off?"

" Maybe something that bothers you." He placed- or more likely tossed the instrument onto the grass below. The sun god looked over with a smirk and his deep green eyes.

_Damn his poker face._ I thought. _Can never tell what he's thinking._ I was in denial. I knew exactly what he wanted and I tried as best as I could to keep from falling out of the tree.

"So, what does bother you, Calixte, my dear."

I took a deep breath and stared out to the gorgeous horizon and a slowly setting sun. Apollo sat with his immortal grin, waiting for my answer. It took a lot of thought because there were several things that bothered me. Cats, Trains, deserts, reading, but there was one that stuck out and kept coming up.

"You." I replied after some time. "_You_ bother me."

Then he did what I expected him to. "Does _this_ bother you?" He leaned in so the tip of his nose and this forehead were touching mine. I felt him raise an eyebrow in question.

"It would," I admitted.

" Then this will drive you insane, sweetheart."

That's when, in an interrupted dream, he kissed me full on the mouth.

Even more odd, is the fact that I kissed him back and, there was no complaint or pull-back. It _was_ a dream after all. The sun god held me loosely for a split second, then tightened again, as if he was surprised I kissed back.

It was an odd experience. Heart fluttering. Stomach aching. Blood pumping.

I pulled back in surprise, making the scene fade again into pure white.

* * *

I woke up in the hotel room bed, shielding my face with my forearms. I took a deep breath before throwing back the covers, taking my pillow with me. I found Apollo on the couch, who most likely just woke up too, and chucked the pillow at his face.

"What was that for?" I demanded with a glare.

He grinned, knowing exactly what just happened. " Punishment part 1, dear."

I clenched my fists, stomped to the bed, then chucked another pillow at him, hitting him square in the face. There was one thing to say, but because I don't curse as much as others, I gave flipped him the bird.

**Oh yes. That didn't just happen because it's Calixte's dream land where all truth comes out.**

**Lovely.**

**I swear, looking back, Callie is so fa-lipping bipolar. She's shy, then confident, then angry, then embarrassed, then angry, then happy, then angry, then super sick, then pissed, then defiant, and now she's off kissing Apollo in his sacred tree. I mean seriously. This chick has a problem.**

**But this is only part one of the punishment.**

**Now, please review.**


	13. Home is Where the Awkward Family Is

**So, you'll get to see the second part of Calixte's punishment later because I plan to make it epic with action and crap.  
I hope you loved the last chapter(and me a little more). You'll see more later.**

I spent the rest of the hour before we left re-bandaging myself and calling Sarah( and apologizing a million times about her car). I hurriedly told her about what happened, the stupid cats, and how we got to Las Vegas, then was dragged out by my dear, sweet friend Sterling because it was time to leave. Lovely girl.

I shouldered my bag, then leaned back onto the wall of the elevator. I couldn't even nap for a second without remembering the kiss. Damn. It was a sweet gesture... or punishment and I have to admit I was still wanting to do that again.

_You hate him. You hate him. You freaking, flipping hate him._ I thought definitely with a nod. _He's immature, flirtatious... sweet, thoughtful, optimistic, ho- _ I was drifting into some crazy fantasy and it took a while to get back to reality. While Apollo went to check out, the rest of us demigods went to the sun chariot. I blinked. Apollo had some style picking a Maserati Spyder.

"Beautiful, huh?" I flinched as he clasped his hands on my shoulders.

I relaxed and took a deep breath. "Hot car, I must admit." I replied.

"Suits me perfectly then."

Ignoring him, I continued. " But it only seats two."

A smirk broke onto his face. " You can sit on my lap..."

These phrases were becoming common and I was getting used to them... and slightly annoyed. I rolled my eyes and laughed. I had been to stressed to actually appreciate him a week or two ago. A week. How time flies. I wondered about camp; I had never missed it so much. The people there were my family and it was all over in two months.

In minutes, were were packed up and Apollo had changed the chariot into a four-seater. "Who's getting shotgun?" Shane asked.

Sterling looked at me, expectantly and raised an eyebrow. _I'm not letting him sit up there._ Is what I picked up and it was clear she didn't want it either. If I didn't let her sit in the back, I would die as soon as we got back to camp.

So, I volunteered and the son of Poseidon was shoved into the back seat. _Oh she so loves him._ I thought with a roll of my eyes and a grin.

"I think you're right."

I jumped at the whisper of Apollo's voice in my ear. "I wish you'd stop that."

" It's only a matter of time until he asks her out." He sang. " I can see that in the possible future."

"Sure." I let him keep talking as we headed west(the only direction the sun chariot can go) and I turned my music all the way up. At one point, I made the mistake of looking out the window only to sit back farther in my seat and pray we wouldn't die or fall... or hope that Apollo wasn't driving under the influence.

We talked every once in a while. He'd do most of the talking while I stared out the window into dark clouds, my thoughts a million miles away.

It didn't take long to get to camp. We landed right in front of the border. All we had to do was climb the hill. Sterling swung her bag on and trudged up the hill, Shane following close behind her, trying to start a conversation.

Not that I had a lot of stuff to take. I wanted to take in the familiar scene and breath in that camp air... also inhaling a bug at the same time. Nothing had changed in a week as far as I could tell. Maybe that blue flower had finally bloomed or Nicholas, my only half-brother in the Nike cabin, could finally make a replica of the 'Nike of Samothrace ' he'd been talking about.

It took a long moment to get me going up the hill. The scent of strawberries drawing me in and the sound of swords clashing and colliding growing louder and louder. In a mindless daze, I stood staring down at camp. At home.

"You're leaving without a goodbye and thank you?" Apollo asked with a grin. When I didn't answer, he kept going. "It's a gorgeous place, this. I remember when I claimed kids personally. The camp looked exactly the same as it does now."

"If you want a goodbye, then just say so." I didn't want anymore rambling from him.

"Why not wait a while. Let Sterling and Shane take care of the hard stuff." He sat down and and then pat the grass next to him and smiled up at me.

" Fine." I huffed dropping my backpack on the wet grass. I put my hands behind my head outstretched my legs. Something inside was tired. It made me feel so weak and not wanting to move.

"Wish you would try to start a conversation for once." The sun god said. "I've used up all my material."

"Then find another girl to use it on."

"Sure." He replied happily. There was a _poof!_ and he was gone.

I looked over to see if he was kidding, but he was really gone. At first, I was a bit sad. He hadn't said "goodbye" or "thanks a lot for finding my car", but I wouldn't show it. I _thought_ he had left until he whispered, "Just kidding," right into my ear. I freaking and instinctively threw a punch in his direction, which he caught before any damage could be done.

"You've gained god-like reflexes since the chimera." Apollo grinned, impressed slightly. "I guess giving you some strength of mine helped."

"You what?" I dropped my arm.

"I had to or else you wouldn't have been able to walk all the way down the street of Las Vegas... or even to the bathroom." He reasoned and sounded as if it wasn't that big of a deal.

My eyes narrowed. "I thought I said _no_ magic."

He raised and eyebrow. "No you didn't."

Pause. "Weird. Thought I did... but I did mean it. I would've recovered anyway."

"But that would've taken months, Callie! Can't you just accept it and let it be?"

Truth is, I had no answer. Maybe I appreciated it a little, but I've never really been one for magical healing. All other magic was fine. "Uuuhh..." He looked at me expectantly. There was one sure fire way I could leave him there and ensure he'd never follow me, but those measures were to drastic. "I gotta go. See you on the solstice."

I hurried down the hill, lengthening my stride and speeding up. I made it to the cabin, shut the door, and sank to the floor. Of course I couldn't avoid him. He was going to be at the solstice meetingin which attending is mandatory. I wou- _WHAM!_

My face hit the wall. Hard.

"I told you it took a little strength." Nicholas said, flexing the little muscle he had on his arm.

"Yes, yes. You're strong because out mother is goddess of victory, speed, and strength." Emmy said rolling her eyes." Get over yourself." She shoved him through the door way.

Emelia "Emmy" and Nicholas Pierson were twins. Both had dark hair and the trademark, olive green eyes. They reminded me of Apollo and Artemis because Nick was always calling Emmy his "little sister" because she's three inches shorter than him.

Nora and Victoria followed behind and shut the door, but only Nora, age ten, noticed me. "Calixte! You're back already?"

She scraped me off the wall and demanded to know the story of my "amazing journey" to help the sun god. So, I told it, leaving out the details about mine and Apollo's... ahem... moments. They'd interrupt every fifteen or so minutes pestering me with the normal questions about the places I visited. "Anymore questions?"

No answer.

" Okay. So, how's camp been?"

"Boooorrrringg." Nora said falling onto her bed. "Our next capture the flag game is in three weeks, Vickie-"

"Vic-_toria." _She said, emphasizing her name.

"Right. So, she got into advanced archery, and Nicholas needs a new pair of shoes."

"Why would he need new shoes?" I asked, slowly.

"He lost them on the climbing wall." Nora replied mono-toned as she flipped through some old comic.

Emmy laughed. "He claimed he could go faster without them, but really, he got his feet burnt."

Nicholas poked his head through the door way, joining the rooms. " I _did_ beat you." And once again, the heated argument began. It consisted of yelling, screaming, throwing, and later in the middle of the night, stealing each other's stuff.

I couldn't help but smile and burst out laughing.

It was good to be home.

* * *

"Welcome back heroes." Chiron announced after we got our wreaths on our heads and were paraded around camp. The crowd cheered.

Shane's was stubborn. His hair grabbed onto it and wouldn't let go. Sterling literally ripped out large chunks to position it straight. We stood in the amphitheater, facing the crowd of demigods.

"Yes, yes. The kids didn't die." Mr. D said unenthusiastically. "Whoop de do." He twirled his finger in the air and rolled his eyes.

The shrouds were pretty epic I had to admit. To Sterling's distaste, hers was pink with a swirled, embroidered, magenta border. It had large hearts in a kaleidoscope pattern. She didn't take her time admiring it; She bunched it up like a piece of paper and chucked it in the fire with a huge grin on her face.

Shane's was blue with ocean waves and shells. A fish scale pattern could be seen in the light of the fire and in the corner was a trident. Percy most likely had help from his girlfriend. One person couldn't have made something that beautiful in three hours.

Mine looked exactly like I had saw it in my dream, but it was an olive tree in place and Apollo's chariot could be seen in the setting sun. It was so gorgeous and detailed, but it reminded me to much of the sun god that made me so uncomfortable. I admired it for a long while, my mind a million miles away.

"Calixte, you throw that in or I will for you." Sterling hissed in my ear.

Bringing me back into reality, I tossed it in, letting dreams it burn away with it.

"Congratulations." Chiron said once more and we went back to into the crowd.

I got many, hard pats on the back by the Apollo and Athena kids while Sterling avoided her half-brothers and sisters and sat among those who fit her best: Ares. They punched her in the shoulder, most likely in congrats. Shane was welcome in both mine and Sterling's group, but he sat among the Hermes cabin.

I swore I saw Sterling frown, but then maintained her aloof demeanor for the Ares kids.

For the next hour or two, Apollo's cabin led the sing-along in old Greek tunes as the fire grew bigger and changed color. I forgot all about my previous problems, the ones I'd most likely remember when I woke up, and kept singing and laughing at Nicholas' ridiculousness. This was my family. My awkward, messed up, and insane family.

Instead of going to bed, I was awake in the small library, sitting in the Nemean Lion duster with my feet up on the desk and The odyssey in my hands. I wasn't really reading. I was avoiding sleeping, not wanting to dream again, afraid Apollo would be there.

Then I reviewed my journey in order: arguing, almost kissing, fighting, getting pissed off, fighting some more, getting injured, and then kissing.

_Kissing... shit._

Finally, I took a deep breath and set the book back on the shelf in the order Nora wanted it to be in, then tip toed to bed.

There was one dream I wouldn't be welcoming tonight.

**So, yeah. Calixte is in denial about liking Apollo.  
IS IT NOT OBVIOUS?  
****I hope you all have a great Thanksgiving. I know this chapter isn't very good. I've been working hard on this stupid supreme court project because I'm a nerd and I wanted to get this done by Thanksgiving. **


	14. Chapter 14

**It's nearing Christmas... kinda. Either way, it's exciting and I'm wasting a Hades load of money buying crap for a Santa thing.  
On the brighter side, a week until Christmas. **

**Instructions for enjoying the following chapter:**

**1. learn to read**

**2. read the chapter**

**3. review the chapter**

Quest Button: off

My third day back at camp and was more active than ever counseling, reading, talking, et cetera. It was also that same day I noticed that the Apollo kids would actually talk to me when I passed by. They'd say a friendly 'hello' and then keep going. Then I noticed the lack of Sterling trying to kill me during sparing sessions and the lack of Shane helping me and the pegasi get along.

So, I hung out in the Ampitheater with Megan while she finished her water color paintings. Then, we'd move to the volleyball courts and play a very competitive game with anyone who'd play.

I was getting back into the groove of camp schedule and enjoying every minute of it now that the more life-threatening parts were over and done with.

"What do you think?" Megan held up her pad of special paper. On it, was a detailed picture of the stage and the fire pit that sat still.

It was almost like looking at a photograph except for in one of the bushes to the far left was what looked like a bright red car. I pointed it out.

"Oh that? I really have no idea." She chuckled, nervously. "I mean, I thought it was there..." She looked from the drawing to the plant, back and forth, back and forth. "But then again..."

I had seen that side of Megan before. Amnesia, deja vu, memory loss. She reminded me a lot like Luna Lovegood from Harry Potter, but I loved and accepted her anyway.

"C'mon." I insisted. "Before you become completely confused, let's get to that volleyball game we scheduled yesterday."

"Yes. That'd be nice." She said absent-mindedly and then picked up her stuff.

I dove to set the ball only to miss and slide on the dirt. I groaned and put my head on the ground.

"You _bump_ the ball, Calixte." Angel smiled in her motherly way.

She was daughter of Leto. Yes, _the_ Leto, mother of Apollo and Artemis. She's one of the oldest at camp( oldest campers anyway) and even though she's an accomplished demi... titan, she loves to come back to camp and help out in whatever way she can.

I sighed and pushed my bangs out of my face. "I hear ya... Now lets play!"

I can't say the game was very successful. The ball kept bouncing out of bounds and then down the cliff and onto the ground a hundred feet below(maybe not a hundred, but it was pretty far) and I had to keep flying down to get it.

"Ugh." Meg collapsed on a bush. "I'm _soooooo_ tired."

"I told you not to dive." I sang, mocking her and pointing to the dirt in her hair, on her legs, and the scratches. "Let's get you to the infirmary before Angel gets a hold of you and does her motherly thing." I whispered.

Then, we hurried off into our next activity. Before I knew it the day was up and we were back singing around the fire.

* * *

The next morning was Sunday. That meant chores, chores, chores. _Immensely_ boring chores.

I was working the camp store, watching, selling occasionally, and making sure the Stoll brothers weren't going to do something stupid. Nicholas and Emmy were doing some stocking, messing with empty boxes afterward, while Nora and Victoria didn't do much. They're just children, y'know.

I longed for how things used to be; When I'd occasionally blow off my chores to hang with Sterling and Shane if he was dragged away. Sterling would bring some food she stole from the kitchen and we'd have a merry time, but now I felt that I had this duty to stick to things and not give it up.

Then again, I was changing emotions left and right.

"You should've blown off some chores with us, Callie." Sterling said, disposing off all evidence of the stolen dessert. " That chocolate cake was crap, but I pushed Shane out of a tree."

_Shane and Sterling kissing in a tree._ My mind sang. I pushed sand into a pile and leaned back on it like a reclining chair. I put my hands behind my head and relaxed as the sun went down. " Haven't felt like it lately. My work mode has been kicked into over-drive."

Rock wall climbing was some heavy stuff. I didn't know why, but I was in a complete state of 'never give up'. I realized this after my eighth try on the wall and I had burning, nasty-smelling holes in my shirt the size of baseballs. No one, but Sterling would even come near me thanks to the odor my shirt.

"Boo." She replied, disapproving. " I know you were given some power of the gods, but you don't have to give me that 'honorable' crap they like to use."

"It's not on purpose." I closed my eyes. " I feel that work comes first, everything else later."

"So what exactly did he give you?"

"Strength I guess. It's all I've found out."

"Because you stormed off after you two had a kissing session in your dreams?" She teased in a flirtatious tone with a pout of her lips.

"You're kidding, right?" I sat up quickly, almost falling over and trying to grasp the sand to hold myself up.

"Nope!" The daughter of Aphrodite announced this proudly. " Heard you in chariot while you were sleeping. Did you know, you talk while you're unconscious?It's quite hilarious."

"Gods." I face-palmed myself. " Did I say anything else?"

She yanked her steel blade out of the sand and examined it closely. At first, I thought she was about to cut off my head, but instead replied, " That you were going to kiss Apollo, then somehow it ended up being his fault, then you were going to kill him."

Pause.

"Wait what?"

To late. She had run off.

* * *

The next day was the most exciting I had ever been involved in.

It started when I had to take a nap.

I was in suck a sugar rush that I burnt off all my sugar in hand-to-hand combat and was to tired to even take off my shoes as I reached the cabin. With my luck, it was the twenty-first: Summer solstice.

Sterling, Shane, and I had a meeting with the council right after dinner. The schedule had been planned the day before with Chiron that went a little something like this:

7:00- Noon: AM Activies

Noon: Lunch

1:00 PM- 4:00:-

My list, as you can see, isn't finished. I began doodling kindergarden- grade pictures of flowers, ladybugs, and trees. Well, that, and I dropped it in the lake when canoeing.

Anyway, I was rudely awakened after dinner by Sterling. She literally lifted the mattress to roll me onto the floor. I landed back first, then was rushed to change, then ended up pulling on my shoes and heading down the hill when Argus had the car parked. At one point, I rolled down the hill, and it wasn't my fault. I swear the daughter of Aphrodite was really trying to kill me today.

I got to rest and silently complain about my empty stomach.

The security guard gave me odd looks up until the elevator doors closed. Then lame music poured in and we slowly ascended up to the 600th floor of the Empire State building. I leaned on the wall and took in long, deep breaths.

"Nervous about the council?" Shane asked, also leaning on the wall.

"Nah. I'm just tired." I rubbed my eyes.

"Really? Your mother lives up on Olympus, y'know."

I eyed him. "You serious?"

He gave a _pffffftttt_ and replied, " Not only have I been hooked on mythology since sixth grade, I expanded my horizons as soon as my first monster attack."

"I thought we'd all be nervous. I mean, you're father is going to be fifteen feet tall and staring down at you. " I gestured to Sterling. "And the same with your mom."

"I don't care for my mother much. "Sterling glowered. "But I don't have to explain my reasons to you."

Olympus was more amazing that I thought. Shane put his hands in his pockets and headed into the crowd and past the park. Sterling followed, dragging me along while I stared in awe at the vendors, the gorgeous starry sky, and the palace we were coming upon.

It was Greece in it's heyday. Or, near it's heyday. It was slowly recovering from the titan war a year ago.

Minor gods walked about like teenagers in their home cities. Relaxed and looking at strangers with watchful eyes. And those eyes followed all the way up the stairs to the palace.

I commented about how awesome all of this was for the fifteenth time(Sterling was counting. Not me) then was tapped on the shoulder. Now, it was either instincts or reflexes, but with all the strength I had, I delivered a roundhouse kick to Apollo's face.

Lucky for him, he caught me in time and was then holding my ankle at cheek level.

"Sorry for greeting you like a friendly person." He said offended, dropping my leg.

" It wasn't on purpose." I muttered. " You startled me."

"So it's my fault?"

"You _are_ the one who tapped me on the shoulder." I reasoned.

"Not my fault you're so easily scared."

" Maybe-"

"Oh look! We're late already!" Shane lied, checking his watch-less wrist. "C'mon, c'mon." It was clear he was rushing us to avoid argument. "So, Apollo, could you do us the favor of showing the way to the throne room.

Within eight minutes, we were in the throne room staring up at fifteen-foot gods. I swallowed hard. Shane was right about being nervous. We had every right to. Especially about Zeus with his dark, stormy eyes and scent of the ozone. His pinstripe suit reminded me the head of some business.

Hera was gorgeous. Not Aphrodite gorgeous(let her not kill me that), but still considerably prettier that any regular house mom. Her look was less intimidating, but made every hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

They were judging me. By appearance and probably by character from what Apollo told them.

Now, I was telling the story from my point of view and from the looks from their faces, they didn't like it.

**I hope you realize, I have a week to finish this story and start a new one.  
Sorry this chapter was so sucky. Like I said. A week to finish. **


	15. Olympian Council Aftermath

**GGGGAAAAAHHHHHH!  
I HAVE ANOTHER STORY TO START IN TWO DAYS... AND I STILL HAVEN'T FINISHED THIS ONE!**

***Ahem* Now that my spaz out is done and over, I shall be finishing this story as quickly as possible because the last few chapters were prewritten when I was obsessed with Apollo and Callie.**

There were three turns to speak following the 'ladies first' courtesy: Mine, then Sterling's, then Shane's.

I kept my eyes on the gods at all times because I had always been into reading other people. Trust me when I say it's much easier on mortals.

Lord Zeus looked like some high-class business man in his pinstripe suit and serious, dark eyes. He wreaked of ozone too, by the way. Then there was Lady Hera in her 'Queen of the Gods' glory and her peacock-decorated throne. Both were intimidating and looked at us as if we were as interesting as a tree. Not a tree with a nymph; Just a tree.

Lady Aphrodite was drop dead gorgeous. Sure I had seen pictures and strange paintings depicting her birth, but in real life, she was amazing. As Sterling began her point of view, she looked appalled(mostly likely because of her bland outfit). There was little pride in her daughter, but at least there was some.

The mighty Lord Poseidon, in his fishing chair and brightly colored Hawaiian shirt, looked less pleased when Shane spoke. Sure Shane spoke well and in a professional manor, but I think the action his son took wasn't what he thought was 'hero material'.

Then, there was Apollo. Whenever I felt awkward or uncomfortable, he was the one I'd glance at. Today, there was no smile, no grin, not even that shine in his eyes that said he had something planned. It was like the sun god took on a whole new facade that completely masked the immaturity. What I really didn't understand we why he acted that way when everyone knew who he really was.

When all was done, the three of us received a, "Please excuse us while we speak. You may wait in the hall just outside." from Hera.

Three minutes after the giant door shut there was an,"Are you kidding me? One hour and thirty-seven minutes of talking and we are _excused?_" Those were Shane's words.

"Someone's angry." Sterling said pulling loose threads from her distressed skinny jeans. "Why?"

"Because we were just sent out. Without a 'thank you'."

"They're gods. They do what they want or it's ' I'm going to blow you up'." She replied. "And not to mention we're just 'children' in their eyes."

It was nice to see the daughter of Aphrodite not trying to shove Shane's face into the mud and sand.

"My dad didn't look to happy."

"That's because you're a failure." Sterling sang.

"What's your excuse? Your mother didn't even make eye contact with you."

"Because I was wear a hideous outfit. She can be _pretty_ shallow." She put her hands behind her head. "But that's enough about _our_ parents."

"Callie's isn't here. I don't think she even knows she's here."

Ouch. That one hurt. Not that my mother had ever been supportive. The most love she's ever shown was claiming me and that's about it.

"To bad. Let's talk about Apollo and Callie." My heart stopped. "Have you heard they're in love?" Now, I've stopped breathing. "But today he barely took notice of her when she was the center of attention."

" Lord Apollo didn't even smile in your direction, Callie? Are you that bad a kisser?"

I blinked. In a split next second, my foot hit Shane's chest and had him pinned against the marble floor. It was a reflex. I swear to gods.

He was just as stunned as I. "Crap. Sorry." I removed my foot and helped him up.

He swayed side to side and pounded his chest, coughing. " Didn't I tell you that I told him?" Sterling asked innocently. "Thought I brought it up..."

"Sterling, "I said, warning her with a smoldering glare. "I swear-"

The large door opened again, informing us that we were allowed to enter again.

* * *

"It has come to our attention that it was your action that lead to the recovery of the sun chariot." Hera said.

Man, she was scary. So were all gods at fifteen feet tall.

_Was it not obvious?_ I thought. _We told you a whole story. Fail._

"Is it not true?"

We nodded.

"See? Now I think it's official."

"They told us an entire story three times." Hermes pointed out(thank the gods). "I think it was clear then." A nervous chuckle went around the room.

"That was my point." Apollo argued. "They lead the whole way. I was there so they wouldn't even think about driving the chariot. You remember the last time a demigod drove it."

" But you lead them to my camp." Artemis said, leaning forward in her chair. "Why? You could've easily gone from hotel to hotel."

"I don't think that even applies to what the point is!" His fists clenched. "_They_ defeated monsters, recovered the chariot, and had the nerve to boss me around. I don't know what you're going to do about the situation, but _I_ intend to reward them."

I know I hadn't spoken much, but now I was speechless. For the first time, I saw the serious, mature, slightly fierce side and hell- Hades- it was pretty intense.

"I see your point. Lord, what is your opinion." Hera looked to Zeus.

I looked to my friends, still as stone and silent like death. Certainly acting in an unexpected, respectable manor as the rest of the meeting continued.

"These," He gestured to the three of us from his high throne. "demigods have done what was asked. No rules were broken and it's Apollo's right to reward them for finding what he lost."

Thus, the meeting was discharged.

* * *

As soon as the other gods were gone, I let out a long, deep breath and sat on the steps. The hopefully last meeting with the gods was over and the weight was lifted.

"Hey, Johnson, I'm still here, y'know." Apollo was back in his normal size looking down at me with the familiar grin I love so much.

"I was trying to ignore you especially after seeing that you _do_ have a serious side." I smiled.

He laughed. "You're such a stiff." He stuck his hand in his jacket pocket. "I have something for you. I know you lost your- Wait, that's not it.- your axe and... Here it is!"

The sun god handed me a bronze hair chopstick . From the tip to the head, there were curving, swirling designs of laurel leaves creeping upward. Two pearl charms hung off a small chain of a sun and a star.

"Talk about a gift." I grinned admiring it again. "It's a chopstick for my hair?"

Apollo laughed. "It's more that that. Think about the sun and don't hurt yourself."

I held it firmly in my hand and thought of the big ball of gas people believed the sun was. My result: nothing. Then, I thought of the chariot. Still, no reaction. I looked up uncertainly at the sun god as he smiled, waiting for me to get it. Finally, I did get it and in a (literal) flash, it grew into a six-foot lance with similar design and the two charms became spearheads at each end.

"Now think of the moon."

The celestial bronze shine faded and so did the lance, shrinking down back into the six-inch chopstick.

"And now you have yourself a new weapon. It didn't take long to make, but that's because I had Hephaestus work on it." The sun god stuck his hand in his pocket again and pulled out, what looked like, a blank trading-card. No picture, description, powerpoints, etc. But it was a beauteous, glimmering silver color all over. "Sterling, you have one just like this, correct?"

Sterling pulled out a stone-colored card just the same as the other card, but dull and more used-looking. "Took it from the shed when I went to pick out my weapon."

"It's not just from me. It's also from your mother."

She suddenly looked unhappy as she took the card. "From my mother? Tell her thank you, then." She smoother out the old one and put back in her her pocket along with the other one. Now I knew where she held all of her weapons.

"And Shane, you didn't really loose anything so," For the third time, Apollo put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small, plastic jar of gummy vitamins. "Sea-animal shaped vitamins to keep your health up."

Shane blinked and gladly accepted them. "Thanks, Apollo."

The sun god checked his watch. "It's nine. You guys had better get back to camp if you want to make curfew."

"Curfew's at ten." Shane replied matter-of-factly.

"But you should still head down and Sterling can transport you guys back to camp once on the ground floor."

"Why not up here?"

"Because the fall would kill you."

We swallowed hard as we were rushed out.

The walk back down was a blur up until we hit the park where I was stopped. "Are you Calixte Johnston?"

Short, brown curly hair, fair skin, olive eyes, a white Grecian gown, and a pair of modern-day, knee-high gladiator sandals. Tucked under her arm, was a short-plumed helmet.

"Maybe." I replied stopping. "It depends who's asking."

The teenager smiled. " Of course you're Calixte. I'd know your eyes anywhere."

I raised an eyebrow. "My... eyes?"

"They're mine you see. Anyway, I'm here to tell you what you did wrong with your fight."

_Her eyes... She'd know me anywhere..._

Then it hit me.

That was Nike, Goddess of Victory, my mother.

**Sorry for the fail of the council. I can't speak for several gods at once and I need a little more practice.**

**Anyway, I'm gonna go ahead and start the new story on Christmas Eve because that gives me more time to make stuff up.**

**So, please review. I'd really appreciate it. Really, really, _REALLY_ appreciate it.**


	16. Pep Talk

**New story has been postponed until new years. Now I need a new title. Help me out? Please?**

I was now staring my mother in the eyes. It was odd. Mostly because she had the same eyes as me, but that's beside the point

"You must be confused. You've said nothing for the past three minutes." My mother said.

"Sorry." I stammered. "You just- it's that- you're young and... young?" I must've sounded like an idiot.

She nodded understandingly. " It's the preferred age of minor gods. It allows us to roam freely, act immature, and still be able to drive in the mortal world."

"That's awesome." As I talked to her more, I lectured myself inside about how stupid I must've sounded. I blew my first impression with my own mom. Fail.

She had the eyes all my siblings had as well as mine. Her hair was a fine brown that fell straight to her shoulders. She was naturally this beautiful(because all gods are) while I was a messy haired, olive-eyed, paper white skinned daughter.

" It's nice to see one of my children has visited Olympus. Why do you all leave during the winter when the campers are allowed to watch the winter solstice? I'd like a visit once in a while."

"Sorry. It's just, dad's not around and we have a house full of demigods."

"I'm well aware of the situation." She replied. "Now tell me, why did a god have to come to your rescue when you were in trouble in D.C?"

"Because I... did... something stupid?" I guessed, unsure of the question. I didn't know how to answer. I didn't even know she knew.

"Because you did something unexpected. Come. Walk with me."

"But my friends..."

My mother smiled. "I can take you home. Don't worry."

I shrugged my shoulders. Shane and Sterling were already down by now and didn't even take notice I wasn't there. So, I nodded and we headed down a path in the park.

The sky was clear of everything except stars. There wasn't much light pollution up here, so the stars were seen a little better.

"What do you mean by unexpected?" I asked. " I know I randomly dropped Sterling in a tree and took her sword, but that doesn't matter much, does it?"

Nike looked alarmed. "It's a big deal. Maybe your plan worked out well in the beginning, but the rest was sloppy work. Lady Athena thought it was at proficient-level." She sighed. She obviously didn't believe that I was that good at strategy. " I believe Lady Artemis has already told you about your fatal flaw."

"Yeah. Capricious. That doesn't mean I'm bipolar, does it?" I asked.

"Along those lines." She looked up at the stars. "Being capricious is also my flaw. It happens when I give victory."

I looked up at the stars to. There were probably a thousand up there, but I couldn't name one. Maybe little and big dipper, but other than that, nothing.

"You may be able to give victory and also take it away, but not for your own gain." My mother spoke in a very professional and calm manor, making our mother/daughter moment less intimidating than I thought. "It does take skill and practice to stay consistent."

" How do I give a victory?"

"I misspoke. I _grace_ victory onto people." She explained how she observes the potential winners before giving them their fate. Because she is also the goddess of speed and victory, whoever is destined to win is given strength, speed, and confidence(even if they don't feel it right away). The battlefield is different. She flies around and rewards the victors with fame and glory. Not help from her whatsoever.

Our talk wasn't particularly long or uplifting. Mothers are supposed to be nice, right? But she was just bringing me down even more by insulting my fighting style and my lack of originality. My battle strategies weren't exactly the best and still needed improvement. She suggested I train harder(even though I'm doing the best I can).

"Dear, I'm not trying to insult you, but it's all true." I blinked. She officially won the 'Worst Mother of the Year' award.

"I understand." I nodded after some time, more depressed than ever that my own mother didn't think highly of me.

"I'm thrilled you're alive, Calixte, but I know you're much stronger than that. Your friends won't always be there to save you."My mom pat me on the shoulder and smiled sympathetically.

We had made it all around the park and the scene changed into the woods right behind the cabin. I could smell the strawberry fields, but even that didn't lighten the mood. Before I left, she gave me one last piece of motherly advice, "Apollo isn't the best influence on you dear."

"I know." I couldn't help but grin... even if it was an awkward one. At least there was something we agreed on.

As I snuck back into the cabin, I didn't bother to change or even sleep. I stayed there revising the 'advice' that was given to me. Nothing she said was positive and coming from my mother made me feel even worse.

**I warn you that the next chapter will be EPIC because I made it that way. That's also the reason for this sucky chapter.**

**47 reviews is awesome for my first story! Let's make it fifty! WOOHOO!**


	17. Cue the Trumpets, It's a Chariot Race

**YUUUUUSSSSHHHH! Fifty-ONE reviews.  
:D IMA SOOO HAPPEH!  
Aaaannnddd, it's after Christmas no less!**

**I would've posted this on Christmas, but I wasn't allowed near the laptop all day. It was family time.**

**And I got a purple snuggie. It's really soft, but I got the adult size. Boo. I'll get my dog one too so we can match and watch the first two seasons of Bones on DVD. :)**

Raise the stakes baby. I'm gonna win.

That comforting sea breeze blew my side ponytail gently behind my shoulder.

_ "I'm thrilled you're alive, Calixte, but I know you're much stronger than that. Your friends won't always be there to save you._"

"Ouch mom. That hurt." I muttered. I didn't know what I was staring at. Sure I was happy to be back at camp where my family is, but my mother was the biggest influence.

There was the crunch of sand. And without another second wasted, I swung out my spear and pointed it at the chin of whoever was behind me. Apollo put his hands up in the 'I surrender' pose.

"Just you." I twirled my spear, remembering the gorgeous moon from last night, and it changed back into a chopstick. I placed it back in my hair where it belonged.

"Just me is pretty amazing, y'know." He said, offended.

I collapsed back onto the sand dune again. No wonder depressed people want to kill themselves. This pain made me feel like a freaking pessimist... and also very bitter.

"Still not happy,huh?" I shook my head. "I think I know something that'll cheer you up."

"You got, on tape, my mother saying she loves me?"

"I heard you're the best charioteer this camp has seen in a while."

_What exactly was he playing at?_

"Are you kidding?" I asked in disbelief. "I'm pretty amazing."

Apollo sat next to me with the biggest smile I had ever seen on him. "Then I'll race you."

My heart skipped a beat, remembering the horror of the last time I raced."I don't race anymore." I nearly choked.

"Let me finish." He said holding up his hands. "No dirty tricks and any fighter you want."

"I told you, I'm not going to race." I insisted with staring sadly at the horizon. "My last race didn't end so great."

"Yeah, I know _all_ about that. So, you accidentally mutilated the guy. He forgave you."

I looked at the sun god with horror. He said that like it was no big deal. "It was very traumatic for me!"

"I'm immortal, as you can see, so I won't die if you get to violent." He made a point there. " And if you win, I'll let you drive my car."

My heart skipped another beat. I did want to drive it. I would have rather done that than get a new weapon, but no. The sun god said he didn't trust me Seriously considering it, there was the possibility of me not winnind.. "And if I loose?"

Apollo's comforting expression turned into a full-blown smile, and if his teeth were any brighter, I would've gone blind. "I get a victory kiss."

I shivered at the word 'kiss'. It took me a second to recover and process his question. "I've kissed you before." I reasoned as calmly as possible.

"But _that_ was a dream. You said so yourself." He replied. using my own words against me.

"Fine." I said calmly, even though I was dying inside. "I'll kick your ass... but one more thing."

"Name it." His face was smug.

"You have to use your cabin's chariot."

He pursed his lips in thought and the smug look vanished. "Okay." The tone of his voice told me that he would regret his decision later. "I like gold anyway."

He held out his hand, his eyes dead locked on mine, waiting to see what I'd do.

Maybe he was doing this to really cheer me up or he really wanted to see me skill. I hestitated at the thought.

"So, is it on or not?"

"Fine." I nodded definately and shook his hand hard. " It's on.

* * *

I pulled on my armor and looked at the helmet in my hand. The last time I touched the thing was when I ripped it off my head to go help the camper I sent flying through the air. After that, I never wore a helmet again and ended up winning almost everything I took part in. I moved on... only slightly.

"You ready to win?" Nora Wynn was a small Asian girl who kept her hair at her chin and never took 'no' for an answer.

"Always, Nora. Always." She smiled.

"I hope you win. I mean, Athena's cabin is cheering for you. So are the Ares, our half-cousins of the Zelos, Kratos, and Bia cabins, um... I don't know if Aphrodite or Poseidon is on you side, but I think Hermes is definately on your side..."

Her eyes were always a million miles away, deep in thought. "Y'know, I think I'll go double check." And she hurried off before she could finish my braid. Always looking for facts and the truth, that one.

"Hey." I jumped at the sound of Sterling's voice."You're not going to wear your helmet, are you?"

I shook my head. " That thing has seen enough blood shed."

She shrugged her shoulders and looked out the window. "After you die, can I have your bed?"

I laughed.

* * *

I grabbed the reins and headed to the starting line. My chariot was a golden-bronze color with the Nike shoe company checkmark on the wheels. On the front was my minor goddess mother with wings and winners wreath.

"Where's your helmet?" Apollo asked pulling up next the me in his golden chariot.

"Back at my cabin." I grinned. His eyes flashed a bit of horror.

"I really think... you should go get it."

"What? Did the god of prophecy see something?" I teased, adjusting my gladiator.

"Not really, but your unhealthy lifestyle is taking affect. No helmet, sandals instead of tennis shoes-"

"Listen, you're not my mom figure. You're more of the older cousin I refuse to listen to."

"But-"

"Fine, I'll wear a stinking helmet." I grabbed one from the shed and hurried back. I slapped it on and smiled with fake enthusiasm. "Happy, mom?"

"Are you going to strap it?"

I ground my teeth.

"Racers! Are you ready?" Chiron's hooves stamped the ground. I didn't realize how many campers were out to watch. It was a sea of bright orange on the stands.

"Are you?" I raised and eyebrow.

" Only if you are." He grinned confidently.

That's when Megan hopped onto his chariot, armored and ready with her bow and arrow. In her English accent greeted, "Hi Calixte." Then she turned to her father. " You know there are better choices, right?"

"I know, Megs. But this way, she won't hold back." Apollo explained.

" You know Sterling won't." I said matter-of-factly as she joined me.

Sterling looked absolutely epic in her armor and helmet. She now had a shotgun with silver bullets. I personally thought it was a little to hardcore, but that's a daughter of Aphrodite for you.

Fifteen seconds after Chiron set us off, the crowd screaming, having major spaz attacks, a rain of arrows came down.

"Holy shit. Weapon switch." Sterling put the shotgun back into her pocket then pulled it back out as a huge, stone-looking shield with a floral pattern etched in. The arrows bounced off like rain on a window.

I had raced twice before. The first was with the with the Hermes cabin and my happiest, surpassing them and then being claimed at age twelve as an official daughter of Nike. My ADHD made me sure of surroundings and it all felt familiar, like I had done it a million times before. I can't remember anything I loved more.

The more recent race was when I swore to never race again. It was two years ago right before camp was invaded by Luke's army. His name was Kurt... something-or-other... anyway, he was a son of Hermes. I told him he was pretty good and then he challenged me to a race.

After five minutes, I switched places with my fighter to jam the wheels of the other chariot. Maybe it was just old and ready to break, but as soon as I did, there was the inevitable _crack!_ The wheel split in half causing the chariot to drag on the dirt for fifteen seconds(i counted) before throwing him onto the track where he slid all the wall.

Sure it doesn't sound that bad, but I just when the wood broke, I was going to stab the wheel again and before I could stop it, the dagger had dug into his arm. Slamming into the wall caused it to dig even deeper i-

"CALIXTE ARE YOU PAYING ATTENTION?" Sterling screeched. Apollo was pulling ahead and we were slowly drifting towards the wall.

"Yeah! Sorry!" I whippped the reins. I had taught with these horses before. They loved going fast and I decided to take advantage of that... and I also had Shane talk to them before the race.

"Not going easy on me, are you Calixte?" Apollo called as I pulled up to him.

Some how, he looked older, more mature. Like his sister always does even though she looks twelve. His face was determined and he glared at the track.

"Not on your freaking life!". For just a second, an exact second, I blacked out. Apollo was glowing a strong bronze. He had just as much of a chance of winning as I did. "Sterling! Jam the wheels!" I commanded, only loud enough for her to hear.

. Remember how I was hit constantly with near-perfect strategies? Well, I was just hit with another. It felt risky and my Mother said my plans were crap, but I had to.

"Gotcha." She gave a two fingered salute and used her usual crossbow to shoot two arrows, but that only delayed them long enough for us to pull ahead

"Hey!" Megan yelled from her father's chariot.

"It wasn't against the rules!" Sterling stuck her tongue out and then smiled.

I couldn't hear what they were saying. I was to focused on the track. Sterling and I were ahead, but only by a bit. I could feel all noises starting to fade away, as I did when I was about to win when something whizzed pass my head and something hit me in the back of my leg.

"What the-" I was able to glance back to see Megan and Sterling land and roll on the dirt track. I looked at Apollo. "What the hell?"

"Hades!" He reminded me.

"Yeah, I know!" Sterling would tell me later after I won. "But someone shot me in the freaking leg!"

"That wasn't me!"

I blew the hair out of my face and then ripped the arrow out of my leg. I had felt so much worse. Chimera poison really changes a person. After Apollo passed me on the first lap, I had caught up to him. Slowly, his bronze glow started to fade. I was winning. Then, I changed from half speed to full speed. There was a slight wobbling, but that didn't bother me until I could feel it increasing.

"What the fu-?"

"What's wrong?" The immortal asked pulling up next to me.

"My-"

Then I lost control and my chariot started going the opposite direction that I wanted. The horses were having the biggest freak out ever. On the second turn, I started to get back some control but not enough.

"I can't get control." I took a deep breath as my palms started to sweat.

_WHAM!_

"Woah! Why're you slamming into me?" Apollo demanded.

"It's the freaking chariot!" I retorted, trying desperately to gain control. No such luck.

I slammed him again and again, and then one more time. The inevitable crash. I couldn't scream, yell, or cry. No matter how much I wanted to.

**Isn't it a beautiful chapter?  
Well, I think so. It took me forever to write it and it was one of my first planned chapter. EVER.**

**So, correct me if there are any imperfections. Like somethings may not line up with what I've written before.**

**Please, PLEASE review.  
Don't make me get on my hands and knees **


	18. 2 and a Half Hours Later

**I'm sorry it's late... very late... but that's okay because I've been catching up on sleep.**

It was like a white light. What people in those movies usually see before they take the angel's hand and go to heaven, but I knew that was a bunch of bullcrap because the Underworld is conveniently located in Los Angeles.

In moments rest of the background pieced itself together. The first thing I heard was, "Hey, you're awake."

From the light that still hadn't dimmed, I knew it was Apollo. No one's teeth were whiter... or had a more attractive voice. Trust me on that... but tell no one I said that.

It took me about a second of silence to remember what happened before being crushed against the wall and loosing all conscienceness. I groaned and turned over. Hitting that wall hurt.

"What's wrong with her? Thought she'd be happy to see me." Apollo muttered.

"Maybe she's not up just yet and needs a true love's kiss to awaken her.

I shot up like a bullet. "No, no, no, no, NO!" I said quickly. "No- no need for that."

Megan smiled. "I knew that would work. Always does."

"Kissing? What _exactly _have you been doing?" he said suspiciously.

She rolled her eyes as she crossed the room and picked up a tray piled with bandaid wrappers and a bottle or two of what looked like medicine. " If there was anything, you'd know."

"You can save whoever this boy is-"

"Tell Calixte who won already." Megan said quickly to avoid the subject.

_Oh yeah..._ I forgot. Nearly completely. Have you ever been slammed against a locker? Or slammed into a wall because you weren't watching where you were going? Well, my experience was worse. It was like being in a car crash only without the airbag, seat belts, doors, the lack of other car to crash into, and a news team covering the whole story.

The sun god sighed and like a child said, "Do I _have_ to?"

She nodded. "Would you prefer me leave to save you embarrassment in front of one of your children?"

" That's why you're one of my favorites." With that, Megan left the room beaming.

We sat in an uncomfortable silence for what seemed like ages. I tried not to look at the large bandaid place on his forearm.

He must've eaten it hard. I mean, I saw him hit the wall and it looked like it hurt a Hades lot. Then, I couldn't stop staring, my heart nearly stopped, and everything went slow motion. There was no denying I cared... at least, not out loud.

"It did hurt, but not for long." The sun god seemed to read my mind. " I heal easily. See?" He ripped off the bandaid, winced in pain for a second, then smiled again. He was right. Not scar. Looked like nothing had ever even happened.

"Glad to you're fine."

"Glad to see you not crushed against the wall." I had to admit that was funny.

"I still want to know who won." I said matter-of-factly.

The look on his face answered before he did. "You did."

I flipped. I had so much energy, I jumped out of the infirmary bed and danced around a while before my legs gave out on me and Apollo had to catch me. By that time, I was laughing like crazy and couldn't contain it. I couldn't believe I was so happy or that I had won.

"Calm down. You only won because you crashed into me."

"Because someone screwed with my chariot." A serious atmosphere took over. " It has never given out on me before."

"I believe you, but I still think I deserve to win our bet."

I blinked."How so?"

"You crashed into me."

"It was completely accidental."

"But your accident caused me die."

"You can't die." Looks like I won a second thing today.

Apollo just smiled and replied. "Are you over your mother's pep talk or what? I think a victory would make a person happy."

I told him it did and I didn't care anymore. It was one person- er, god. "So when do I get to drive your car?"

He blinked several times before answering then just when I thought it was going to be good news, he opened his mouth to say something and closed it again. He did this several times. "As soon as you learn how to drive.

"That's in a year! I can't wait that long!" I whined. "And, A person always needs their first lesson sometime!"

Apollo sighed and finally gave in. " Fiiiinnnneeee. You just have to wait until a while. I need to make a few preparations..."

As he went on, I smiled, making all the possible scenarios in my head. This was gonna be fun.

**Before you go off and ask me to update soon, I have a few things to say:**

**1)I have school and way more homework than I can handle.**

**2)Our school band is going on a trip to San Fran (time to go find Atlas) and we're going to have extra practices and I'm stressing out over the price**

**3) I have jazz band**

**4)my internet is being a total ass**

**5)I'm fairly lazy**

**Now, ask all you want, but the soonest would probably be... not so soon.** **So, don't get your hopes up to high, but DON"T GIVE UP HOPE!**

**KthanksBye**


	19. We're Close to the End

**Hey. Enjoy. This Chapter will be fun.**

It was the end of summer when Apollo fufilled his promise. The day I was supposed to leave for home. It was still warm, but you'd be able to tell seasons were changing by the trees and plants. Of course, not in camp. It seemed like nothing was distrupted by weather.

I woke up early that morning. It was chilly and the sun was just barely raising. I tried to go back to sleep so many times, but it never worked. My cabinmates were still fast asleep, having their sweet dreams and holding their stuffed animals close(with the exception of my brother).

I ended up at the chariot track. It was hardly a place to hang out, but the stands were used to make out and hide under when the Ares cabin goes looking for you. For me, it was the place to think. I spend most of my time out there when I have free time.

It took me a while to notice him. He was sittng on the stands directly across from me waving with his aviators on and a smile that outshined all others. I was hesitant to join him, but I did after debating with myself for five minutes.

"Took you long enough." Apollo said stretching out. "Thought you'd be anxious to see me. After all, you are driving my car today."

"What?"

"Do you really need me to repeat it? Serious Ca-"

"No I do not need you to repeat it. I heard you loud and clear. "

He grinned. "Good. Then get in the car."

"Where are we going?" I asked as we flew.

"Somewhere you won't crash into something."

We landed somewhere unfamiliar to me. I had no idea where we were, but it was bare and the only things I could possibly crash into were a few cacti and a tumble weed. It was kind of cold.

Very unlike me, I didn't question where we were. But I did say, " I wanted to drive the chariot. Not your car."

"You could've told me that before we drove all the way out here!" Apollo yelled.

"Well, I didn't know!" I replied. "But since we're out already out here..."

Driving the chariot was fun. Apollo was happy I wasn't driving his car and so was I. My dad was always telling me I didn't have the skills to drive. He and I would joke about how I couldn't even drive those cars at autopia yet I was a natural at everything else.

Apollo's chariot was fast. The slow was probably my fastest I've ever gone on regular horses and a normal chariot.

"Ease up on the turns! You're going to kill yourself!" He yelled over the sound of the horses

"I know what I'm doing." I laughed. Seeing him worrying for once made me happy because I was the one who worried during the whole quest.

After a few minutes of him criticizing me, he hopped on the back and held the reins from behind me and showed me a trick or two. Then, after a few minutes of him flirting with me, I attempted to push him off (knowing very well that he wouldn't hurt himself to much). Apollo kind of pulled me down with him and we tumbled for a few feet. He laughed while I cringed from his weight on top of me.

"Nice try, Callie-ixte, but you wont get rid of me that easily." He laughed.

"Yes. Ha ha. It's very funny, now get off ."

"What if I like being this close?" He brought his face very close and grinned.

I took a deep breath. "Seriously. The horses are staring at us."

After a few more minutes we left and landed back at camp. I had time to kill. About three hours, so I sat with Apollo on the hood of his car eating ice cream. We conversed, laughed, argued, et certera.

I finished my ice cream way before he did, but there was a reason for that. I look away for one moment and once I look back, I get a face of vanilla ice cream.

"Seriously!" I glared wiping off the smear of ice cream across my face and hopping off the car. "Uncool man, uncool." My skin was sticky and all I could smell was vanilla ice cream.

"It's revenge from the first time I met you and you spit your milkshak all over me." Before I could say anything else he walked over and said very matter-of-factly, "You missed a spot."

"Where?" I felt for it. "Could you get it?"

Apollo picked a napkin from his pocket."Yeah. It's right... here." He leaned into wipe it off, but instead kissed me on the cheek. "Wait. You missed a lot of spots. Want me to get those too?"

I blinked. He was playing with me. That much was clear.

"There's one on your nose, you forehead, and..."

"My lips?"

His face was priceless. That's probably how I looked everytime he did that to me. He was at a loss of words until he cleared his throat. Even then he couldn't speak.

"You offered to help." I sang mockingly with a grin on my face.

The thing is, I didn't expect him to actually do anything. I stood there when my hands behind my back, fiddling with my fingers when he slowly leaned in. His deep green eyes drew me in. We both stopped. Just inches away when he said, "Are you sure?"

I didn't know. He had done so much flirting I wanted to try it and the dream I had made me wonder if it would feel the I was over-thinking it.

Apollo stood up straight and looked at me for the longest time before turning to leave. Before getting in the car, he said, "I would've done it if it were anyone else. Somehow, you're different."

I looked away as be took to the sky. When he was gone, I took a deep breath and fell backwards onto the ground. "What the Hades is wrong with me?"

**Don't worry this isn't the last chapter, but we're pretty damn close to the end.**

**Review please! :D**


	20. Just the Beginning

**My dear readers, this happens to be the last chapter so I stuffed as much crap in as I could. If it seems incomplete, then do what I always do: complain! Yay!****  
****Remember: I love you all and cliff edges are a dangerous place to stand during an earthquake**

I left later that day after breakfast with a few Aphrodite girls, a couple Ares boys, Adrian, Alex, a Demeter kid, and Sterling.

The house looked the same as it did when I left, except the leaves on the tree had fallen onto the lawn, the flowers weren't bursting like usual, and Sarah's volkswagen beetle wasn't in the driveway. I felt really guilty about that.

The door was still blue. So were the couches and the wall panels of the kitchen. The curtains still fell an inch above the carpet. The mirror near the door was a little dirty, but still the same. The stairs were to the far left and had a closet and shelves built into it. On those familiar shelves were pictures, trophies, and a couple of other little decorations.

My room looked exactly the same too. It was painted the same white I have refused to change when we moved here and have the floral comforter I put on the day before I left for camp. It still wasn't made.

Everything was as I left it. I was looking for one difference. Looking to see if my phone charger has been unplugged, if the candle in the bathroom had melted yet, or even if the soap was new. Nothing here had changed, but I had.

"I was _really_ hoping I wouldn't have to talk to you today." Sterling said boredly, leaning in the doorway with her bag slung over her shoulder and a luggage in hand. "I was also _really_ hoping that you looked depressed because you tried to kill yourself and it didn't work."

"What are you talking about?"

She raised her eyebrows as if to say _Really? You want to play that game?_

Finally, she tossed her stuff down on the bed and shut the door. After five minutes she said, "Apollo."

"...Yes..." I muttered, letting my head hang in shame.

"Don't act like that." Sterling said sternly. "Everyone looses themselves to another person eventually."

"I didn't-" I began to protest.

" Not that, you dumbass. _Love_. As in your heart." She made several hand gestures. "You're loosing a battle that you can o-so obviously win."

I don't speak. I let her. She was the freaking daughter of the goddess of love. If anyone kew what they're doing, she did.

"All you need to do is admit what you're feeling."

"I'm not a therapy patient." I glared at her

"But by _not_ saying anything, you're loosing this war. Even if you say 'no', you'll beat this heartache and get on the road for recovery!" I remained silent. "If you say 'yes', then you'll be happy, not that I care about your happiness, but still. You'll find yourself being happy with everything in the world and nothing can bring you down. You two will have your problems, granted, but you'll learn how to work it out and it'll be wonderful."

Sterling actually sounded sympathetic and caring. I guess, underneath that thick, angry shell was a soft, beating heart. I guessed maybe she's had her heart broken before I met her. Maybe there's more to her that I'd ever know.

"But, what if I don't know?" I said.

"You always know. Sometimes you're just denying it." Sterling stretched out her arms. "But whatever. I'm just a daughter of Aphrodite. What do I know? I'm getting a sandwich." She opened the door and headed downstairs.

I sat on my bed and swallowed hard. Was that how it would work? Would it work in the first place? I could call him later… eventually. Just as I began to doubt myself, the daughter of Aphrodite reappeared in the doorway with her rare, comforting smile and said " This _is_ only the beginning. You have time."

I did have time. A lot of it. I mean, Hell! I was fifteen! I had so much time in my hands, it was overflowing and falling onto the floor! Then again, I was a demigod. Life could've ended on a quest in a snap. A monster attack could end it all then where would I be? What did that have to do with Apollo I thought and shook my head.

Apollo was a great guy even if he wasn't a God. I got lost thinking about him and his face, the way he smiled all the time, the way he tried so hard to be cool. I chuckled to myself.

"Are you just going to sit there or are you going to get a grilled cheese from Sarah downstairs?" Sterling was still in the doorway laughing at me.

* * *

Before I knew it, it had been weeks. I had started school, which was slightly difficult due to my ADHD, I had turned sixteen, and my hair was starting to lighten and become a golden, red color. I was changing when the world around me seemed exactly the same. Usually, it was the opposite. The way I liked it.

That's another thing. I've been thinking more than I should. It's the solitude getting to me while I sit in my tree house. That thing was a faded light blue with large spider webs in the corners and leaves and dead fruit covering the creaking floor. The curtains are also faded and ripped, the rope ladder was designed for a ten-year-old, and the toys were so old, they fell apart at contact. Of course, I get a broom and clean it out and empty it of all the broken and forgotten toys so it was bare and I can stretch my whole body out. The only things in here are a carpet, a mirror, flowers in the window box, and a large box of matches.

Today, everyone is gone. Sarah is at the grocery store, my dad is at work(like always), and Sterling and the other demigods are probably off in the city somewhere. It's a slightly normal weekend.

I lean against the floral papered walls and take a nap. It doesn't work very well. I wake up every five minutes thinking of school and somehow, Apollo. The thoughts still haunt me whenever I have downtime to think. I try calling,texting, etc., but I always shut my phone and shove it under my pillow.

It's like my brain is a string and it's being tied into a knot the more I thought of this. The only way to undo this knot is to talk to him. Somehow, he's a step ahead. No, he didn't call or even contact me. He just shows up.

It hits me. A small, flat pebble aimed perfectly, bounces off the side of my head. There are two people with that good an aim. I look out the window. I'm right. That's just my luck.

* * *

Inside the kitchen, we sit at the counter on Sarah's stools she sits on for making cake.

"So," I say, starting up the conversation after an uncomfortable silence of drinking lemonade and staring at everything, but each other. " How have you been?"

" Y'know. The normal: Rising and setting the sun." Apollo replies. He holds his cup with a tight grip. "There's really nothing else to do on Olympus."

"Mhm..." I bite my lip so hard I wince.

"Your hair is changing color."He points out with a weak smile. "Like your mother's."

"Yeah. My dad pointed that out the other day."

"And your birthday was just a week or two ago, right?"

"September 6. " I say matter-of-factly.

"The sweet 16, huh? Did you have a party or anything?"

I shake my head and explain to him my little day out in Time Square with some friends from school. We went shopping and when I got home had a cupcake party. Apollo and I go on and exchanged stories of how our lives have been and talk as if that thirty-eight seconds had never even happened.

It's great. I like it. I like... being with him. But this story is too cliche. The heroine resents the seemingly- innocent guy at first, but throughout the adventure starts to fall in love with him until the end where he confesses that he loves her too and they end up together. It's one of the most over-used, but it's always a great love story.

" Do you want more, lemonade?" I notice his cup has empty for quite sometime.

"Yeah. That'd be great." He grins.

Gods, I loved that smile. On it's own it was charismatic, charming, and sweet. I wondered how much thought Apollo had put into this. I honestly wondered if he's feeling such confliction. Did he go and talk to Aphrodite? She would've been helpful maybe a little on how to deal with it. Did he go to his sister? No, Artemis wouldn't have helped. She resents all men and would just told him to leave me alone.

"Calixte," I blinked back into reality. "You're over flowing there."

"Oh!" I set the pitcher down and shook off the excess juice that had gotten onto the counter and my hand. "Sorry." I wipe my hand on the towel.

"That's okay. I tend to distract people with my charm."

I laughed. That was the good Apollo I knew.

We smiled at each other for the longest time before he finally said what was on both of our minds. " You're still wondering about that day so long ago, huh? Still trying to make a decision..."

I swallowed these words hard:" We both are." Even though it seems as if it was all on me, it is also on him. If he had wanted to kiss me that badly, he would've done it. If I had, I would have. We were both unsure and a little off the beat.

" You figured it out too. Well, I've made my decision." Apollo said firmly. " Whatever you say, I have prepared a response and reaction."

Suddenly, my stomach churned, my heart pounded against my chest like it was trying to break free of my ribs, and my brain went into over-drive. A shiver was sent down my spine and it hurt to look at him. It was an experience I had never felt before. "You thought about this much more that I did if you've come to that conclusion."

"I gave it too much thought."

"I don't doubt it... but the truth is..." It pained me to even think it. Apollo looked so hopeful and loving, it made me want to cry, but I had to stand by it. Was that what rejection felt like? An unbearable pain? It was like heartache, but worse because I knew the truth to it all. It was hard to understand, considering everything we've been through.

I remembered when I met him. A friendly guy, smiling and flirting. That certainly wasn't the guy I felt like I was in love with. Then, I thought of the night by the fire, when he gave me his jacket on the beach, and we chased each other around in the river. I sighed.

"No."

I swore I saw the shine leave his eyes and the smile fade away. Like someone has just shot a cute, little, innocent puppy in front of a five-year-old. Maybe I was over-reacting, but when you see a face like that, it hurts and makes you so sad inside that it feels like your blood has run cold and your heart stops working.

"I understand." He said, trying to shrug it off. "Being the God of Prophecy and all, I should've seen this coming."

"No, no." I put my hands on his. "I like you Apollo. I _honestly_, _absolutely_ do. It _kills_ me to say no, but my heart doesn't seem in it when my mind and fantasy are." I bit my lip, looked to the floor, and took my hands off of his. I wondered if he had any response to that.

Just silence.

I felt bad if you haven't noticed. It was like I had killed sunshine (bad metaphor)… or the hope in a child's eyes.

"I'm just glad you were honest." The sun god smiled. " I wasn't going to ask you for you reasoning because you always have the best intentions for things."

His optimism hurt. We sat in an awkward silence like how it was in the beginning: sitting and staring at everything, but each other.

" I think I should go now, huh? You have my number if you ever need to talk to someone. My signal doesn't draw monsters." He smiled and headed to the front door.

Then, it hit me again and I rushed to stop him right before he could touch the doorknob. "Wait. You heard my mind, but I haven't heard yours."

He ruffled my hair, smiled, and said, " I was prepared for a relationship, but your mind's made up. Would've been tough." Apollo shrugged.

"You're right." I looked to the floor and finally spilled what had been on my mind. "But if you still want to kiss me, it's the least I can do for all the times you saved me from dying."

He blinked twice while staring at me for the longest time. Surprised, I'm sure.

"I-I'm not kidding."

This wasn't like the first dream when we were in the stables and all time seemed to stop just for us or the second when I was so sure of what I was feeling. My fantasies were always more of a Disney theme. It was exactly like last time, but with more confidence.

Let me tell you, there wasn't ridiculously long kiss scene or anything more. First off, it took thirty seconds for him to register all that I had just said. And then, he responded with, "What?" Finally, he put a hand on my shoulder and leaned in.

Apollo held my face in his hands, like he didn't want to let me go and placed his lips on mine. It was a sweet, all-consuming five seconds that felt like minutes.

He pulled away. My eyes involuntarily closed while we kissed and when I opened them, Apollo still had his hands on my face and he stood there, just examining my face as my brain went fuzzy. His hands were warm.

"That... that was different." He admitted after a moment. "Um... I think I should go." He moved his hands into his jeans pockets and stood up straight, his eyes still on me.

"Yep." I managed. "See you."

"Same here." The door opened then shut.

I felt my knees wobble a little bit, then sat on the floor. What was wrong with me? I had feelings in the pit of my stomach that I couldn't process. The kiss was sweet, but I felt sick

It wasn't just him. I mean, I kissed back, but I was not in love with him. I was not ready for a relationship. At least I made one right decision (even if it made me feel like crap), right?

My mind wasn't on it, but I still had more work to do. I still had to play detective to find out who paid Glory to steal Apollo's chariot(should've been my first priority), figure out which language class to take, and clean my room.

That was only the beginning. I could feel it in my very core and it wasn't not going to be easy.

I'd go through life not know what was coming next.

* * *

**Holy crap.**

**HOLY FREAKING CRAP!**

**A CLIFF HANGER! DD: I know how you guys hate those. :p**

**I can't tell you how much i love you guys. It's like, every time someone reviews with positive feedback, I cry a little. I didn't actually mean for her to fall in love. Sometimes, things just happen. You'll see more of this sporadic writing in the later stories if I can find out which god to help next. You got ideas? Pitch em'. Just give the characters, setting, and sacred item stolen from the god(because those are the easiest).**

**Anyway, I really, really appreciate it. I mean, I go to bed at night happy because you guys enjoyed my first completed story. I love you. I kid you not. If I could, I'd buy you all pie, but I have no money and have no idea where any of you live so, I'm sorry and thank you for all your support, advice and reviews.**

**:D**


End file.
